


Tiếng Ồn Trắng

by rose_furmary



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dehumanisation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genosha, M/M, Mpreg, References to the holocaust, Translation, fictional terrorism, this is not a nice story
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_furmary/pseuds/rose_furmary
Summary: Charles, tựa vị nữ hoàng Scheherazade trong thần thoại Ba Tư, phải giữ cho vị vua của Genosa bận rộn hằng đêm với một câu chuyện, bằng không sẽ bị treo cổ vì tội phản quốc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dịch đã có sự cho phép của [tawabids](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids) : <http://imgur.com/Q3ssU4O>  
> Bạn trẻ biết đến [White Noise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/519505/chapters/917982) qua rec account cho Cherik trên Tumblr. Phải nói lần đầu đọc, tui khá quan ngại vì thấy fic khá là ngắn :)) Cộng thêm cái format hơi lạ (lúc đầu còn tưởng AO3 bị lỗi LOL :v), tui lo nó sẽ không đủ độ angsty :v Nhưng đọc xong thì chỉ biết nằm đấy, muốn khóc không khóc nổi, lòng buồn não nề, đến mấy ngày sau vẫn chưa hết. Đúng là không thể đánh giá một cuốn sách qua bìa của nó được :))  
> Đây là fic đầu tui dịch và đăng lên đây ///-\\\\\ Dịch White Noise thú thật là khá khó vì nhiều biệt ngữ, và cách xưng hô khiến bạn trẻ lăn lê bò toài cả tháng để chọn ///-\\\\\

**ghi âm: frost/house_security/cctv/main_bedroom/camera_2/4_aug_1967**

>Lehnsherr vào phòng  
>vệ sĩ [chưa rõ] vào phòng  
>c: ngài không cần gì nữa ạ?  
>l: không, làm ơn đóng chái này lại đến hết đêm.  
>c: như ngài yêu cầu.  
>Lehnsherr cởi đồ  
>Lehnsherr lấy hồ sơ mật từ ngăn kéo cạnh giường  
>Lehnsherr lấy ảnh từ hồ sơ và bắt đầu thủ dâm [câu nói không rõ]  
>Lehnsherr lên giường  
>lệnh: phóng to  
>tên hồ sơ [không rõ]  
>tiêu ngữ ban trên hồ sơ: ban bảo vệ phúc lợi xã hội dân sự / phân khu nhà tù  
>  
>Lệnh: xoá ghi âm?  
> C

 

 **Sự tàn phá của người đột biến cập Bờ Đông,** _trang nhất tờ LA Times, ngày 3 tháng 4, 1949_

Tỉ lệ đào ngũ trong Đội quân Giải phóng Người Đột biến tiếp tục tăng tại các quốc gia ở cả hai bên bờ Đại Tây Dương. Tư lệnh Tối cao Shaw ngày hôm nay đã tuyên bố phần chủ quyền vững chắc từ Maryland đến Vịnh Hudson, tiêu diệt nguồn lực cuối cùng của Liên Bang Hoa Kỳ tại Connecticut và Masachusetts, chặn nguồn tiếp tế giữa trung tâm Canada và Quebec. Những viên chức phi quân sự của chính phủ đã được sơ tán khỏi Thủ đô Washington, cả hai quốc gia đều đang nỗ lực tiếp nhận và hỗ trợ cư trú cho hàng triệu người di cư tràn đến từ những khu vực bị chiếm đóng bởi người đột biến. Những thông báo về bạo lực quy mô lớn và giết hại dân thường bên trong chiến tuyến lại một lần nữa bị phủ nhận bởi người phát ngôn phía ĐQ. [để biết thêm về những báo cáo trực tiếp từ phía trong chiến tuyến, chuyển đến trang 3.]

Ngày hôm nay, Tư lệnh Tối cao Shaw cũng đã thông báo cho cả thế giới biết về mục tiêu cuối cùng của mình, đó là thành lập một nhà nước ưu biến* tại Bắc Mỹ. Hắn nói rằng Luật Loài người Mới (soạn thảo bởi nhà tiền nhiệm người Đức của ĐQ trong CCTGII) - vốn được ban hành để bắt đầu một đế chế biến quyền* tương tự chính quyền Đức Quốc xã trong thời kì đỉnh cao - thất bại là do sự trì trệ của những nô lệ loài người. Tổng thống Truman không hề nao núng trước thông báo này, ông khẳng định số lượng người đột biến ước tính trên khắp hành tinh là không đáng kể, và họ sẽ không bao giờ có hy vọng giữ vững vòng vây của mình trên lãnh thổ nước Mỹ. Ông quả quyết rằng cả Mỹ và Liên Xô đều nhất trí bỏ qua những vấn đề nội bộ để tập trung tiêu diệt kẻ thù chung, người đột biến sẽ không có cơ hội để tiếp tục "cuộc viễn chinh vô cớ, man rợ chống lại loài người" này.

“Đại nghiệp của người đột biến tồn tại được lâu đến vậy đơn giản vì họ đã ngang nhiên gạt bỏ tất cả những quyền con người mà Nền Văn minh Châu Âu đã chật vật để bảo giữ,” Truman trả lời báo chí ngày hôm nay. “Việc họ đưa những đứa trẻ đột biến vào quân đội, giết hại những đứa trẻ không mang đột biến gen tương tự, và sự tàn nhẫn của họ với kẻ thù cho thấy họ đã vứt bỏ lẽ luân thường không ghê tay. Sớm hay muộn, điều đó sẽ khiến họ sụp đổ."

 

_Tuyệt mật: Điện báo của Tổng thống Truman tới Bộ trưởng Quốc phòng George Marshall: Ưu tiên Hàng đầu: ngày 18 tháng 12, 1949_

tin nhắn: CHẤP NHẬN ĐIỀU KHOẢN ĐẦU HÀNG DỪNG LẠI CHO CHÚNG GENOSHA KHỐN KIẾP DỪNG LẠI NGAY CHÚA GIÚP CHÚNG TA NẾU CHÚNG ĐÒI NHIỀU HƠN DỪNG LẠI

 

Lá thư số 1407 từ những sinh viên của Đại học Genosha gửi đến Tổng thống người Genosha đầu tiên - Sebastian Shaw - trước ngày biểu quyết bản căn nguyên của đạo luật Quyền lực Người đột biến. Thư viết ngày 23/10/1953

 _Kính gửi Ngài Tổng thống,_  
Với vai trò là Tổng Biên tập của Tờ Chính trị Đại học Genosha và là một thành viên tích cực của phong trào Sinh viên Vì Hoà bình, gần đây, tôi đã có cơ hội được phỏng vấn nhiều gia đình loài người vẫn đang sinh sống và làm việc trong Genosha, và được nghe quan điểm của họ về hành động trục xuất tất cả những người không có ít nhất một chồng/vợ hoặc một họ hàng là người đột biến cấp độ hai sinh sống trong lãnh thổ của chúng ta. Tôi được trò chuyện với những cụ già nói rằng họ đã bị [biên tập lại], và với rất nhiều gia đình có họ hàng là người đột biến, tuy nhiên những người đột biến này lại từ họ, và vì lí do đó, họ bị trục xuất. Họ lo sợ [biên tập lại] và [biên tập lại], và họ nói rằng họ chưa từng chứng kiến hành động nào tàn nhẫn hơn thế. Vô số người đã bị tước mất chứng minh nhân dân Hoa Kỳ, họ bị ép di tản đến trại di cư ngay khi vừa đặt chân lên lãnh thổ Mỹ hoặc Canada. Nếu ngài không trực tiếp nghe những câu chuyện họ kể, ít nhất hãy nghe chúng từ tôi, và từ những người đột biến thấu hiểu cho hoàn cảnh khốn đốn của họ. Rất nhiều người trong số họ được sinh ra bên trong biên giới Genosha. Họ đã sống ở đây cả cuộc đời mình. Nền kinh tế của chúng ta phụ thuộc vào họ. Chúng ta cần họ nhiều như họ cần lòng trắc ẩn của chúng ta vậy.  
Đột Biến và Kiêu Hãnh,  
Charles F. Xavier

Lưu ý: Đạo luật Quyền lực Người Đột biến không được thông qua, nhưng sau đó được soạn thảo lại, trong đó điều luật trục xuất đã bị gạch bỏ. Những người không có ít nhất một người thân thích là người đột biến cấp độ một và/hoặc một vợ/chồng là người đột biến sẽ bị tước quyền bỏ phiếu. Một năm sau, ngài Xavier bị hạ chức xuống làm sinh viên của Đại học Genosha do những hành vi phản quốc và sự xúi giục hành vi phản quốc.

 

đoạn phim lưu trữ: tuyệt mật: ghi âm trong nội địa Genosha: Địa Điểm Dãy Nhà Thứ Nhất: 21:34 – 4/5/1957: Tổng thống Shaw và Đại tướng Lehnsherr  
>shaw và Lehnsherr ngồi đối diện nhau  
>shaw rót rượu whiskey cho cả hai  
>s: ta mong đây không phải một bất ngờ với anh, erik. ta đã luôn nhắm đến anh cho vai trò lãnh đạo đảng nếu có hệ sự gì với ta. dẫu sao thì, nếu chỉ để chắc chắn ta sẽ bị giết sau này thì anh vẫn là người ít khả năng dàn xếp một vụ ám sát ta nhất.  
>l: tôi rất lấy làm vinh dự được ngài tin tưởng như vậy.  
>s: ta chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ anh. bây giờ – chúng ta cần bàn xem anh có thể tin tưởng ai trong tình huống tương tự. vệ sĩ đến rồi đi, nhưng emma thì khác, ta tin cô ấy là sự lựa chọn tốt nhất cho anh. cô ấy có thể làm đội trưởng bộ phận an ninh của anh.  
>l: thưa ngài, ngài đang giả định rằng người dân sẽ bầu tôi lên thay nếu có điều gì không may xảy đến với ngài  
>s: ồ, tất nhiên họ sẽ bầu cho anh rồi, erik. cái đó thì ta chắc chắn. ta nhận thấy rằng đối với quần chúng thì một lời động viên từ tốn sẽ luôn hiệu quả hơn. nếu anh hiểu ý ta.  
>l: [im lặng 1 giây]  
>s: [uống] thêm nữa, anh sẽ không bao giờ phải lo về lòng trung thành của emma nếu anh chọn cô ấy làm omega của mình.  
>l: việc đó thì không, thưa ngài. tôi không thấy ràng buộc với cô ấy. tôi không hề có ý mạo phạm, emma quả thực rất đẹp.  
>s: ồ, đừng cổ hủ như vậy chứ. mối ràng buộc omega-alpha chỉ dành cho loài người và những hạn chế của họ thôi.  
>l: nó dành cho những sinh vật văn minh, sebastian ạ. ngài được ràng buộc với emma, ngài hiểu chuyện đó thế nào mà.  
>s: văn minh sao? vậy nhưng anh nào có nghĩ về văn minh khi anh nghiến nát những xe tăng chứa đầy người, khi anh chĩa nòng súng của loài người về chính họ. người đột biến phải tập trung vào việc sản sinh ra nhiều người đột biến mạnh hơn. nếu anh là alpha, cô ấy sẽ đối đãi với anh như thể hai người được ràng buộc. cô ấy không thể từ chối anh, cũng như cô ấy không thể bảo tim mình ngừng đập vậy.  
>l: thế thì không đúng-  
>s: erik, khi anh là tổng thống, [uống] anh phải quyết định cái gì đúng, cái gì sai. vì lợi ích của quốc gia.

 

**ghi âm: frost/house_security/internal_phones/office_zero /line_1/6_aug_1967**

**Frost** : Chúng ta cần nói chuyện.  
**Lehnsherr** : Về việc gì?  
**F** : Về Tù nhân số 719.  
**L** : [im lặng]  
**F** : Erik, mọi người trong toà án đồn rằng anh đang suy sét việc ân xá cho hắn. Có một tá bộ trưởng, một nửa đội ngũ PR và sáu người đột biến mà tôi yêu thích, đồng thời là người vận động hành lang cấp cao đang cập kè theo dõi tôi lúc này, họ đều bảo tôi hãy bí mật bỏ bùa anh. Đừng khiến tôi phải làm họ thất vọng, Erik.  
**L** : Đây không phải việc của họ. Tôi nhân từ với kẻ nào là chuyện của tôi. Xavier giờ là một biểu tượng, sức ảnh hưởng của hắn với những kẻ ủng hộ loài người quá lớn-  
**F** : Và đó chính là lý do chúng ta phải xoá bỏ hắn khỏi thế gian này. Một cách công khai.  
**L** : Chúng ta không cần phải biến hắn thành một kẻ tử vì đạo. Không phải lúc này.  
**F** : Vụ bê bối của cảnh sát trước sau gì cũng sẽ hạ nhiệt. Nhưng những lời rỗng tuếch của Xavier chỉ có thể biến mất khi hắn đã nằm dưới ba tấc đất.  
**L** : Hắn ta chẳng hơn gì một kẻ phá hoại cả, cho đến khi bị bắt. Hắn được chú ý vì chúng ta muốn vậy thôi.  
**F** : Đừng có nhảm nhí nữa, Erik! Tôi biết thừa! Tôi là một nhà ngoại cảm, mẹ nó chứ, và tôi đã sát cánh cùng anh chín năm rồi nên TÔI BIẾT! Ngay từ ánh nhìn đầu tiên anh đã bị ràng buộc với hắn, và chính hắn cũng biết điều ấy, vậy nên TÔI ĐANG NÓI VỚI ANH anh cần phải TREO CỔ HẮN NGAY LẬP TỨC. Cho đến ngày hắn chết, anh sẽ không thể tìm được một omega khác, cho đến ngày hắn chết anh sẽ không thể ngừng nghĩ về hắn. TÔI BIẾT CHỨ, ERIK.  
**L** : Vì Chúa, Emma, tôi không phải một con chó. Tôi không để não ở trong quần, không có chuyện tôi sẽ làm tình với hắn như thể hắn là con chó cái duy nhất đang động đực đâu.  
**F** : Vậy thì chứng minh mẹ nó đi. Thông qua bản án. Xử tử hắn đi, Erik. Bằng không anh sẽ là người tiếp theo đấy.  
[kết thúc ghi âm]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ưu biến* : người đột biến nắm vai trò chính trong xã hội.  
> biến quyền* : người đột biến nắm mọi quyền lực.


	2. Chapter 2

>xavier ngồi tại bàn / tay không còng / vòng ức chế ngoại cảm được cấy vào đầu  
>Lehnsherr vào phòng cùng vệ sĩ  
>Lehnsherr cho vệ sĩ lui  
>l: nói xem ta đang nghĩ gì đi, ngài xavier.  
>[im lặng 1 giây]  
>l: ta khó lòng tưởng tượng mọi chuyện phải khó khăn thế nào với anh khi mất đi năng lực.  
>x: không tệ đến vậy, thưa tổng thống. ngài cũng thử bỏ năng lực của mình một lúc đi. để cảm nhận sự khác biệt không đáng kể giữa chúng ta và loài người.  
>l: ta đã thử hồi bé rồi. quả là một quãng thời gian khủng khiếp.  
>x: vậy ngài là con người khi mới sinh.  
>l: đúng, tất cả chúng ta đều vậy. vì chúng ta đều không thể tự mình đi bộ và đi vệ sinh lúc mới chào đời.  
>x: và ngài giết con người vì họ có thể tự đi vệ sinh sao?  
>l: anh nghĩ chính phủ giết người vì họ không phải người đột biến sao? chưa bao giờ. những con người đã chết thì đều hoặc là tội phạm, hoặc là những kẻ phản quốc.  
>x: có phải toà án của ngài đã kết án tôi như vậy không? phản quốc? đó có phải là tội danh ghi trên bản án của tôi không?  
>l: họ cũng là toà án của anh. hay anh đang phủ nhận mình là người genosha?  
>x: tôi là người genosha. tôi sẽ chết như một người genosha chân chính.  
>l: anh sẽ chết như một con chó.  
>[im lặng 1 giây]  
>x: đừng làm việc này. tôi biết lí do anh đến đây.  
>l: vậy sao?  
>x: anh cần phải gặp tôi. nói chuyện với tôi. đảm bảo rằng tôi là của mình anh  
>[Lehnsherr bật dậy / vung tay / bàn kim loại rung]  
>l: với ta, anh chẳng hơn gì một kẻ ăn bám  
>x: anh nghĩ việc này với tôi dễ dàng hơn với anh sao?  
>l: anh đã biết bao lâu rồi?  
>x: rất lâu, thưa tổng thống. tôi nhìn thấy anh trong chuyến diễu hành chiến thắng khi mới mười bảy tuổi. anh ngồi chung xe với vị chỉ huy quá cố. khi đó tôi đã biết. tôi tưởng… khi ấy tôi có những mong muốn thật kì quái. tôi mơ được sát cánh bên anh.  
>[Lehnsherr thở sâu]  
>x: tôi tưởng mình yêu anh. sinh học quả là một trò đùa.  
>l: ta không có cảm tình gì với anh hết.  
>x: anh không cần phải sợ. cảm xúc ban đầu sẽ qua đi nhanh chóng, như nó đã từng làm với tôi. tôi không yêu anh. đó chỉ là bản năng, là bóng ma của sự tiến hoá. giờ đây khi nhìn anh, tôi chỉ thấy một tên bạo chúa, giết bất kì ai giám chống lại mình bằng những đội sát thủ-  
>[Lehnsherr tát xavier]  
>l: bọn ta chỉ trừng phạt những kẻ có tội!  
>x: [im lặng 2 giây / chạm môi bị bật máu]  
>x: vậy tôi kết án mình có tội, thưa ngài tổng thống  
>[Lehnsherr rời phòng]  
>[bảo vệ nhà tù vào phòng / trói xavier / mang đi]  
>  
>chọn khung hình này cho bản án?  
>lệnh: xoá ghi âm?  
>lỗi: uỷ nhiệm bị từ chối / người dùng FROST không thể chỉnh sửa bản ghi âm  
>tên admin: [AZAZEL] mật khẩu: *********  
>lệnh: xoá ghi âm?  
>C

 

 _Chúa sinh alpha Một-Hai-Ba_  
Chúa sinh omega A-B-C  
Nhưng bạn không biết mình sẽ là gì  
Cho đến khi bạn lớn như mình

 _Chúa ràng buộc B và Hai_  
Họ kết hôn hạnh phúc và lâu dài  
Chúa ràng buộc A và Ba  
Những đứa con nụ cười tươi sáng

 _Nhưng C và Một bị Chúa lãng quên_  
C bị ốm và Một cô đơn  
Có vô vàn omega cho Một  
Nhưng nàng cô đơn, do Chúa mà nên

\- Vè thiếu nhi, bắt nguồn từ khoảng năm 1810

 

_Trích từ phỏng vấn với Tướng phó Lance "Avalanche" Petrakis, viên chức của Hội Hoà bình Quốc gia, 1966 - 1973_

"Năm đó quá là kì quái, đúng không? Nhưng ngay trước khi tình hình trở nên mờ ám, mọi thứ thật… huy hoàng, phải nói vậy. Hồi đó tôi là lính mới, chả có ai tôi thèm đến xỉa tới. Tôi xin gia nhập quân đoàn vì tôi yêu nước, và tôi muốn dùng năng lực của mình để bẻ vài cái chân của bọn loài người mạt hạ. Tôi đoán lí do thứ hai lý giải tại sao họ lại điều tôi vào Hội Hoà bình.

"Anh phải hiểu. Những ngày ấy, chính bọn loài người mới là những tên loạn lạc. Có vụ đánh bom của CIA, năm 63. Và lúc ấy chỉ mới gần một thập kỷ kể từ ngày những phần tử loài người cực đoan đầu độc Tổng thống Shaw - tất nhiên tôi có nghe về các thuyết âm mưu, lúc ấy ngài đang ở trong toà Nội các, nhưng mấy tin đó đều là nhảm nhí hết, mù cũng biết là do bọn người làm. Vậy nên trong Chiến tranh Ly khai, dù phần lớn bọn tôi mới chỉ là trẻ con hoặc thanh niên, mối căm thù giữa loài người và người đột biến cũng đã quá sâu đậm. Loài người, chúng là những sinh vật rắc rối, ai ai cũng biết điều đó. Và những kẻ phản quốc giúp đỡ loài người cũng chẳng khác gì chúng cả. Còn tệ hơn là đằng khác, vì chúng phản bội đồng loại của chính mình. Vậy nên hồi đó, đại uý sẽ chỉ đường cho chúng tôi và bọn tôi sẽ đi săn, đúng vậy, bọn tôi sẽ tiêu diệt bất kì con người nào dám nhìn chúng tôi bằng nửa con mắt. Và cả những người đột biến dừng lại trước cửa hàng của loài người và nhường đường cho con người trên vỉa hè nữa. Nếu như chúng tôi không khống chế được chúng, chúng tôi sẽ bắt omega hoặc con hoặc anh chị em họ của chúng - không quan trọng. Chúng phải học được bài học của mình. Những kẻ bị bắt là tội phạm, hoặc bạn bè, hoặc bố mẹ của tội phạm. Anh thấy đấy, tôi chỉ đang bảo vệ thành phố của mình thôi.

“Lần đầu tiên chuyện kỳ quặc xảy ra là khi những con người trong danh sách của bọn tôi và người thân của chúng bắt đầu biến mất trước khi chúng tôi mò được đến chúng. Và biến mất ở đây là chỉ có vài giờ trước khi lệnh được ban hành đấy nhé - mới hôm trước bọn chúng còn ở đây, ngày hôm sau đã tan biến không một dấu vết. Có những kẻ mãi sau chúng tôi bắt được, cả ổ phản quốc chúng nó, nhưng rất nhiều kẻ đã trốn thoát, chạy đến thành phố khác, lấy tên mới, và tôi đoán là nhiều kẻ còn vượt biên để đến trại di cư. Đó là những dấu hiệu đầu cho thấy bất kì hành động kháng cự nào đang được chuẩn bị thì nó cũng đang được tổ chức ngày càng chặt chẽ. Và thế cũng có nghĩa là có người đột biến đang giúp đỡ bọn tội phạm đấy - lũ cặn bã, thật, sao chúng có thể làm vậy?

“Một đêm, bọn tôi bắt được một gia đình loài người đang cố trốn bằng cửa sau, và bọn tôi đuổi theo chúng. Có hai kẻ nữa mặc đồ đen đang giúp chúng. Chúng chia nhau ra, và rốt cuộc là bọn tôi bị dẫn đến vườn sau của một nhà, và tôi thì đang đuổi theo một trong hai kẻ mặc đồ đen, hắn ta vọt đi cùng với hai thiếu niên. Dù sao thì, tôi phát hiện ra cả nhóm của mình đã đi đâu mất, chỉ có mình tôi đuổi theo ba kẻ này, và tôi dồn chúng vào một hàng rào trường học. Đám trẻ bắt đầu trèo, nhưng tôi là Avalanche mà, tôi kéo chúng xuống dễ như ăn bánh. Và sau đó - tôi nhớ là gã mặc đồ đen quay ra nhìn mình, nhưng tôi không nhớ nổi mặt hắn - điều tiếp theo tôi biết là cả nhóm tìm được đến chỗ mình. Và con mồi của tôi thì đã chạy mất. Cả mười hay hai mươi phút gì đó của cuộc đời tôi cứ biến mất như vậy thôi.

“Tôi giận điên người và khá là xấu hổ, nhưng đội trưởng, ngài ấy tỏ vẻ thích thú và muốn biết tường tận từng chi tiết. Khi tôi kể lại những gì mình biết, ngài gật đầu và gọi radio, chúng tôi đi về. ‘Đó là mục tiêu X,’ ngài báo lại với đài chỉ huy, 'hắn ta ở ngay đây, chắc chắn hắn có khả năng tẩy não.' Đó là lần đầu tiên chúng tôi nghe vụ đó, 'Mục tiêu X'. Tất nhiên đó không phải lần cuối cùng.

“Sau lần đó, chúng tôi bắt đầu phải đeo vòng ức chế ngoại cảm. Số lượng thì chẳng bao giờ đủ cho cả đội và đeo mấy cái đó rất khó chịu, trông nó còn ngu nữa. Chẳng ai thích đeo chúng cả. Nhưng họ nói có kẻ phản bội có khả năng ngoại cảm, hắn có thể điều khiển tâm trí chúng tôi, và thế là đủ để làm bọn tôi sởn gáy.

"Vài tháng sau, vào một tối muộn, chúng tôi tưởng mình được cử đi làm một cuộc vây bắt thông thường, nhưng ngay khi vừa đeo vòng lên, lệnh lập tức được thay đổi, những phong bì niêm phong được trao tận tay và ai cũng cảm thấy căng thẳng dâng trào. Chắc chắn đây là một vụ lớn. Và có hai nhóm nữa, đều đeo vòng và đều có nhiệm vụ riêng - họ đang mai phục ở những đường thoát thân.

“Bọn tôi ập vào gác mái của một căn nhà lớn, cổ kính tại một khu nhà giàu, tất cả các nhà đều có hàng rào giáo. Ngôi nhà là của một doanh nhân đột biến nào đó, Worthington hay sao ấy, chúa ơi, tôi thậm chí còn chẳng muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với hắn ta. Ở trong đó, bọn chúng đã tổ chức dạy học được nhiều tuần - anh thấy đấy, đó là trường học cho trẻ con loài người. Theo luật, chúng không được học quá lớp bốn, hoặc được học toán số cơ bản hay lịch sử. Nhưng những tên đần này đang dạy học cho chúng và huấn luyện chúng trở thành những kẻ đánh bom và tội phạm tương lai. Ngu xuẩn. Chả nhẽ chúng lại không biết rắc rối là bản chất của loài người sao?

“Thế là chúng tôi bắt được hắn. Tên ngoại cảm ấy, cái gã X gì đó mà trước vụ vây bắt, ngay cả chủ tịch Hội Hoà bình còn không biết tên. Có hai gã đột biến khác cùng hắn, một tên bị bắt tại nhà và tên kia thì đang cố đưa vài đứa trẻ chạy trốn bằng cửa sau. Bọn tôi bắt được cả ổ, nhưng hai tên kia bị tách nhau ra và đưa thẳng đến phòng giam. Tôi không biết chuyện gì xảy ra với lũ nhóc loài người. Nhưng tôi nhớ rất rõ đêm ấy, những tràng pháo tay ăn mừng khi người ta kéo tên Xavier ra khỏi xe tải và áp giải hắn tới đài chỉ huy. Trông hắn khá tàn tạ, và mới đầu nhìn chẳng ai có thể nghĩ hắn lại là kẻ phản động, tóc tai thì bù xù và còn mặc vest giáo viên nữa. Nhưng mà, tôi không thể ngăn cái cảm giác râm ran khi chứng kiến hắn ta bị đánh, máu bắn tung toé. Khi đó anh mới thực sự thấy mình chẳng việc gì phải áy náy cả, vì tên khốn ấy là một kẻ phản bội, một con chuột cống bệnh hoạn đã ngầm huỷ hoại mọi thứ mà Shaw gây dựng.

“Dĩ nhiên là ai cũng phải đeo vòng lên, tôi còn biết một vài gã bị tống ra ngoài cho đến khi tìm được một cái mà đeo. Nhưng ngoài chuyện đó ra thì lần ấy đúng là một bữa đại tiệc. Tên phản bội bị đẩy qua đẩy lại, một lúc thôi, vì lệnh của chúng tôi là không được làm hại hắn. Bỗng dưng có người hét báo Tổng thống đến và tôi cảm nhận được cái bàn kim loại dưới tay mình rung cực kì nhẹ. Cả đám tập trung ngay tức thì như thể có ai vừa giật chim bọn tôi vậy. Và ngài bước vào. Magneto.

“Khi ngài ấy bước vào, anh luôn luôn quên rằng ngài cũng chỉ là một người đột biến như tất cả, bởi khi ở trong phòng, như thể ngài soi rọi cả căn phòng vậy. Tất cả mọi người đều nhìn ngài, kể cả tên phản bội. Và ngài Tổng thống nhìn lại hắn, và rồi - ngài đi ra thôi. Không ai biết rõ chuyện gì vừa mới xảy ra, nhưng bọn tôi nghe thấy ngài nói thầm ngoài ban công. Azazel, hồi ấy là quản tù, cũng đến và ra ngoài cùng ngài. Vậy nên tôi đoán đó là người ngài đang nói chuyện cùng. Sau đó, có lệnh giải tên tù binh đi đâu đó, bọn tôi không được chơi đùa nữa. Đưa hắn đi nguyên vẹn. Chúng tôi đều hơi lúng túng, vì ai cũng nghĩ mình vừa giải quyết một vụ quá tốt, quá nguy hiểm, và xứng đáng khen thưởng. Tất nhiên bọn tôi đều được tăng lương, nhưng đó không phải tấm huy chương chúng tôi mong đợi.

"Ngày hôm sau cuộc vây bắt tràn lan trên các mặt báo, nhưng chẳng có buổi diễu hành ăn mừng nào cả. Hoá ra con chuột cống ấy là một giáo viên trung học tại một trường nào đó trong thị trấn. Hắn rất được lòng bọn trẻ con của nhiều gia đình đột biến có tiếng. Có kẻ nói hắn bị bắt giam, và mấy tin nhảm nhí bắt đầu lan truyền. Các bậc phụ huynh không tin hắn là tội phạm, và những người tin thì thậm chí còn công khai tranh luận liệu loài người có xứng đáng được giáo dục hay không. Hình như hắn viết báo cho Diễn đàn Genosha, và những lời phản đảng ngông cuồng của hắn đã được phát tán từ khá lâu rồi. Ai ai cũng bàn tán về chuyện ấy. Như thể hắn không đáng bị bắn nát sọ vậy. Như thể lời nói của hắn _đáng được lắng nghe vậy_.

"Lẽ ra chúng tôi nên xử tử hắn luôn tuần ấy. Nhưng có người bảo ngài tổng thống giữ hắn sống đến hết một năm sau lận. Cuối cùng, buổi hành hình cũng được đưa lên bản tin, bởi lâu quá rồi mà. Rất nhiều người nói hắn đã dùng khả năng ngoại cảm của mình để điều khiển ngài tổng thống. Thậm chí có cả tin đồn hắn đã lừa ngài vào mối ràng buộc với mình, và cả hai đã có con. Tôi không biết phải thấy sao nữa. Chắc chắn chỉ là tuyên truyền của bọn người thôi. Ngài Magneto sẽ không bao giờ hạ thấp mình đến vậy đâu.

"Tôi không biết. Tôi chỉ nghe người ta kể lại vậy thôi."

 

**Lời thú tội được đánh máy dẫn đến Kết án, Tù nhân #719, ngày 8-10-1967, TÀI SẢN VĂN THƯ LƯU TRỮ CỦA NHÀ TÙ TRUNG TÂM, KHÔNG ĐƯỢC DI DỜI**

_Tôi thú nhận đã hợp tác với kẻ thù loài người của Nhà nước, đã huấn luyện cho kẻ thù của Nhà nước, đã có hành vi phản quốc và có âm mưu khủng bố. Tôi thú nhận đã kích động hỗn loạn chống lại pháp luật và trật tự xã hội. Tôi thú nhận đã giúp đỡ và tiếp tay cho những hoạt động phạm pháp, bao gồm hành hung, ngăn cản truy bắt tội phạm, phá hoại tài sản và gây mất trật tự xã hội. Tôi thú nhận đã hành hung và tấn công một viên chức của Hội Hoà Bình Quốc Gia. Tôi thú nhận đã sử dụng năng lực đột biến của mình trái pháp luật với người đột biến khác, bao gồm điều khiển trí óc Armando "Darwin" Munoz, Alex "Havoc" Summers, và Warren "Angel" Warrington (Đệ Tam)._

_Tôi nhận thức được hình phạt cho phản quốc và điều khiển trí óc người đột biến khác là tội tử hình. Tôi thú tội trên tinh thần thành thật và tự nguyện. Tôi bãi bỏ quyền được xử án, quyền được chỉ định luật sư biện hộ và quyền kháng cáo._

_Đã kí,_

_ Charles Francis Xavier _

[Báo cáo của nhà tù cho thấy không lâu sau khi lời thú tội được đưa ra, ông Muñoz, ông Summers và ông Warrington được ra tù với cáo trạng nhẹ và được giám sát chặt chẽ. Tuy nhiên, ông Muñoz và ông Summers đều có tiền sử phạm tội khá nặng trước đây.]

 

_Tài sản văn thư lưu trữ của Tổng thống Genosha TUYỆT MẬT – KHÔNG ĐƯỢC SAO CHÉP_

Tôi không nghĩ chính phủ sẽ cho phép đưa hồi ký này ra công chúng. Tôi tin rằng nó sẽ bị huỷ ngay khi tôi qua đời, tuy nhiên, chuyện đó chỉ có thể xảy ra nếu tôi không tự huỷ chúng trước. Ít nhất thì tôi cần phải sắp xếp lại mọi việc. Hai thập kỉ đã trôi qua, nhưng Emma đã giúp tôi nhớ lại hết trong thời gian ngắn để tôi có thể ghi chép đầy đủ.

Lúc đầu, tôi nhìn nhận tình hình như một cuộc tấn công. Một mối đe doạ với tình yêu tôi dành cho người đột biến, cho đất nước mình. Phải rất lâu sau tôi mới nhận ra mình có thể làm quen với sự hiện diện của cả Charles và Genosha.

Hội đồng nội các đã ra hạn chót cho lệnh ân xá tổng thống. Tôi được ra quyết định đến hết ngày mùng 1 tháng 9. Năm ấy là năm 1967, năm chúng tôi bắt đầu đàn áp thẳng tay việc dạy học cho loài người và cả các cuộc nổi dậy của họ. Sự phản đối của một vài cá nhân đột biến phản xã hội chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng, ít nhất là với tôi, điều đó là một sự thất vọng. Dẫu sao thì, tôi sẵn sàng làm bất kì việc gì cần thiết để dẹp yên sự lộng hành của các nhóm nói trên. Công chúng cần phải thấy sự kiên quyết của tôi trong chuyện này. Những lời đồn đại về chiến công của Mục tiêu X lan nhanh như lửa sau khi hắn bị bắt, và tôi có thể tiếp hy vọng cho những kẻ tiếp bước hắn một cách nửa vời bằng cách tha mạng cho hắn, thậm chí là cô lập hắn với giới truyền thông.

Nhưng khi ngày 31 tháng 8 đến, tôi không thể bãi bỏ lệnh ân xá. Tôi tự bảo mình rằng xử tử hắn là quá mạo hiểm, bởi rất có thể quân phản động sẽ coi đó là tín hiệu để đồng lòng chống lại tôi. Đến thời điểm ấy, hắn đã chờ lệnh hành hình hơn ba tháng rồi, và tôi mới chỉ nói chuyện với hắn đúng một lần. Thế là không đủ.

Vậy nên tối hôm ấy, tôi cho gọi Azazel, người mà tôi biết sẽ trung thành với mình, và yêu cầu đưa tù nhân #719 đến trại cá nhân của mình. Tôi để hắn tự quyết định có đi hay không. Có thể Emma đã cho hắn biết tình thế tiến thoái lưỡng nan hiện giờ, có thể chưa. Hắn không hỏi.

Sự thật là tôi chỉ cần trò chuyện với hắn thôi. Không gì khác. Tôi định sẽ xoá hết những tin đồn về một lệnh ân xá ngay sáng mai. Tôi định sẽ treo cổ hắn lúc hoàng hôn ngày mùng 1. 

Quá nhiều dự định tốt.

Khi tôi quay lại từ buổi họp với các tướng quân, hắn đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa thêu tay trong căn hộ. So với một kẻ bị cầm tù nhiều tháng thì trông hắn khá ổn. Dĩ nhiên là tôi phải giữ hắn nguyên vẹn, bởi có thể sẽ phải ghi hình lại buổi xử tử và sau đó rò rỉ nó, đề phòng dư luận vẫn nghi ngờ về tình trạng của hắn. Hắn bị cạo trọc để cấy vòng ức chế ngoại cảm vào đầu, nhưng tóc hắn đã mọc dài quá chiếc vòng nên tôi không nhìn được nó nữa, chỉ có một chỗ sưng ở thái dương. Bộ quần áo tù nhân màu cam tương phản với màu đỏ và xám của căn phòng. Lính gác cáo lui khi thấy tôi bước vào; Azazel đã còng tay hắn, nên tôi không lo gặp nguy hiểm.

“Anh ăn chưa?” tôi vừa hỏi vừa tháo găng tay. Đêm hôm đó rất lạnh, và tôi vừa mới đi bộ từ toà nhà chính phủ đến. Tôi thích ngắm thành phố về đêm.

“Chưa, thưa ngài Tổng thống,” hắn trả lời. Hắn ngồi trên sofa thoải mái, không hề di chuyển, chân nọ chống chân kia. Hắn nhìn tôi không rời mắt khi tôi mở điện thoại gọi hoa quả, thịt nguội và trà. 

“Vậy,” Tôi ngồi bắt chéo chân đối diện hắn. “Ta nghĩ anh đang tự hỏi sao mình lại ở đây.”

“Không hẳn,” hắn nói, như thể cuộc gặp này chỉ đơn giản là báo cáo quá trình thực hiện của một dự án chúng tôi đang làm chung. Có lẽ hắn nghĩ thế thật. Tất nhiên, dự án này là cả Genosha.

“Vậy sao?” tôi nhướn mày.

“Tôi _là_ một nhà ngoại cảm.”

“Đã từng thôi.”

“Được rồi, vậy thì tôi là một giáo viên vậy,” hắn nhún vai.

“Không, anh là một tù nhân sắp bị hành hình,” tôi tựa tay lên sofa. “Nhưng nói ta nghe, sao anh nghĩ mình lại ở đây?”

Hắn im lặng một khắc, nhưng vẫn điềm đạm. “Lúc đầu tôi tưởng cuộc gặp này không có mục đích gì lớn lao hơn là thoả mãn dục vọng của anh trước khi tôi bị xử tử,” hắn đáp, với một thoáng nhạo báng. “Nhưng không – anh quá thận trọng, với anh giết chóc là việc đòi hỏi nhiều suy xét. Anh không muốn tôi bước đến giá treo cổ với một đứa con trong bụng.”

Tôi hơi nghiêng đầu. “Anh đánh giá cao khả năng tự chủ của ta rồi.”

“Tôi đã có rất nhiều năm để tìm hiểu về anh, thưa Tổng thống. Nếu anh thật sự truỵ lạc như vậy thì tôi đã phải biết.”

“Nếu anh đã nói vậy,” tôi xua tay. “Vậy tại sao? Sao anh lại ở đây?”

Hắn nhìn tôi một lượt. “Anh chưa được ràng buộc. Anh sợ việc đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra nữa."

Không một thớ cơ trong người tôi di chuyển. Hơi thở của tôi nghẹn trong họng. Cuối cùng tôi cũng nuốt được cục nghẹn mà nói. "Anh giả định hơi nhanh đấy. Nếu anh hiểu ta đến vậy, anh sẽ biết ta đã có rất nhiều omega-”

“Anh hiểu ý tôi mà.”

Tôi nuốt khan. Trước khi tôi có thể đáp lại, có tiếng gõ cửa báo đồ ăn đến. Tôi đứng dậy và tự mình đi lấy đồ để phục vụ không nhìn thấy Charles. Tôi bày đồ ăn lên chiếc bàn cà phê ngăn cách tôi và hắn.

“Nếu anh có thể đi bất kì nơi nào tối nay, anh sẽ đi đâu?” tôi hỏi. Tôi thấy hắn liếc đĩa thức ăn, và nói. “Cứ ăn đi.”

Hắn đứng dậy khỏi sofa, lấy một chút bánh mì và phô mai, rồi ăn ngấu nghiến. Hẳn thức ăn trong tù không dễ nuốt tí nào. Khi hắn ăn chậm lại, tôi hỏi, “Vậy?”

“Đến chỗ em gái tôi,” hắn nói, liếm nước quả hồng trên ngón trỏ. 

“Ta không biết anh có gia đình ở Genosha đấy.”

Ánh nhìn của hắn đột ngột bắn về phía tôi. Vài giây sau hắn đáp lại, “Trên giấy tờ thì không.”

“Trên giấy tờ, anh từ bỏ gia đình loài người của mình để tham gia Đội Quân Giải Phóng Người Đột Biến vào năm mười lăm tuổi, nhưng khả năng của anh chưa được phát triển đủ để tham gia chiến đấu. Anh được huấn luyện gần ba năm, nhưng Chiến tranh Ly khai kết thúc trước cả khi anh ra chiến trường. Một năm sau, anh vào đại học, bốn năm sau thì bị đuổi và bị trục xuất khỏi quân dự bị khi thường xuyên không đi huấn luyện. Hai năm sau đó anh được thuê làm giáo viên, mặc dù không có kinh nghiệm gì trong ngành. Anh có sử dụng bộ não thiên tài của mình để điều khiển ai không vậy?”

“Tôi sẽ không bao giờ-” hắn nhanh chóng nuốt cơn giận. “Không.”

Tôi tự rót cho mình một tách trà, từ tốn rót sữa vào. “Vậy là cả hai ta đều biết nhiều về nhau hơn hầu hết các cặp vợ chồng rồi,” tôi cười và nâng tách trà với vẻ ăn mừng. Khi hắn không trả lời, tôi nhấp một ngụm và hỏi, “Và anh sẽ làm gì với em gái mình, nếu anh đang ở cạnh cô ta lúc này?”

Từ nãy đến giờ hắn chỉ nhìn đăm đăm vào tay mình, nhưng giờ hắn nhìn tôi. “Tôi đang kể chuyện dở cho con bé khi tôi bị bắt. Tôi sẽ kể hết câu chuyện."

Hắn quan sát tôi. Một lúc sau hắn hỏi. “Anh có muốn nghe không?”

 

Tên tớ là Wanda Darkolm & đỏ là màu yêu thích của tớ.  
Tớ sống vớ dì Raven & chú Hank & anh chai Pietro. Chúng tớ pải viết về công việt của bố mẹ nhưng chúng tớ khôg có bố mẹ.  
Hôm qa, dì tớ kể cho tớ nge một câu chuyện rất hay về bác Charles của tớ.  
Khi Charles còn ở trong quân đội bác ấy thườn chơi khăm mọi người & bạn của bác Alex sẽ dúp. 1 ngày nọ, tuyết dất dày và họ đang canh gác hàng rào giữa Genosher & Canader. họ muốn về nhà sớm nên họ bảo với sếp của mình là họ đang chuẩn bị một trò chơi khăm những người ỏ trại & sếp của họ thấi hay nên để họ đi. Nhưng họ chỉ về nhà vì trời lạnh quá. họ đi đường tắc vì không muốn ai nhìn thấy mình & có mấi lính Canader trong rừng. Charles trốn được lính Canader nhưng Alex khôg biết chốn ở đâu nhưng Charles là một nhà ngoại cản nên chú ấy làm cho quân lính không nhìn được Alex. Nhưng rồi quân lính dừng lại!!! & Alex không thể di chuyển vì ngoại cản sẽ không hoạt động tốt nếu chú ấy di chuyển họ bị KẸT với dất dất nhiều loài người Canader ở khắp nơi!!

 

Charles ngưng kể. Hình như hắn đang nhìn cửa sổ sau lưng tôi. Chiếc đồng hồ treo trên sảnh thị trấn điểm mười hai giờ. Tôi không nhận ra đã muộn vậy rồi.

“Và?” tôi hỏi, cúi người về phía hắn. “Chuyện gì xảy ra? Anh thoát kiểu gì?”

Charles ngồi trong góc sofa, chân cuộn phía dưới. “Tôi mệt,” hắn uể oải đáp, giọng hắn như cơn sóng thuỷ triều lúc thay đổi. “Nếu tôi không quay về sớm thì buồng của tôi sẽ bị khoá đến hết đêm, và tôi sẽ phải nằm ngủ trên sàn phòng giam lạnh lẽo.”

Tôi gãi cằm. Đã suýt nữa thì tôi buột miệng, ‘nhưng anh có thể ngủ trên sofa’, nhưng không – quá nhiều người sẽ thấy chúng tôi ngày hôm sau, quá nhiều câu hỏi sẽ được đặt ra. Hơn nữa, tôi đâu có tuyệt vọng đến nỗi đi ngủ với kẻ thù, dù hắn đã bị còng tay cẩn thận ở phòng bên cạnh.

“Tốt thôi,” tôi nói rồi đứng dậy. “Ta sẽ đưa anh về buồng ngay bây giờ.”

Hắn nhìn tôi khi Azazel đưa hắn đi, và tôi cảm nhận được sức hút sinh học mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Tôi nghĩ hắn đang đợi tôi nói gì đó – nói với hắn về quyết định ân xá. Bắt hắn đợi qua đêm là quá tàn nhẫn.

Nhưng sự thật là tôi vẫn chưa có câu trả lời.


	3. Chapter 3

_Trích từ nhật kí của Giáo sư Maurice Kinross [s. 8 tháng 5, 1896 – m. 9 tháng 6, 1945], Trưởng Ban Nghiên cứu Sinh học, Lực lượng Vũ trang Liên bang Hoa Kỳ._

Ngày 3 tháng 2, 1945  
…cậu bé được đưa đến hôm nay bằng máy bay, từ trại tập trung ở Đức. Tôi đã thấy những tấm hình ám ảnh, đọc những báo cáo, nghe những lời đồn thổi về các thí nghiệm họ đang tiến hành. Cậu bé được ăn no và trên người không có dấu vết tổn hại gì ngoài mấy vết sẹo già và đôi cổ tay yếu ớt, nhưng khi nhìn vào mắt cậu ta, tôi nhận ra những tin đồn là thật. Tôi tự hỏi, tại sao họ lại mang cậu ta đến chỗ mình? Liệu cậu ta biết bí mật gì của ban nghiên cứu Đức Quốc xã chăng? Tôi thừa nhận mình là một kẻ hèn, không phải một người lính, tôi không muốn nghe sự thật tàn nhẫn như thế từ một đứa trẻ.  
Nhưng rồi những đặc vụ đến trong bộ vét gọn gàng và mũ trùm đầu của họ, họ bảo tôi đợi - xem đứa trẻ này sẽ mang gì đến cho chúng ta. Cậu ta là một đứa trầm tính, vốn tiếng Anh chỉ hơn mức giao tiếp thông thường một chút, nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu bé hiểu nhiều hơn họ tưởng. Cậu ta bảo họ ra ngoài để có thể biểu diễn năng lực của mình cho mình tôi và các kĩ thuật viên. Rồi cậu ta nâng tay và... Chúa Lòng lành, chiếc bàn, cây bút của tôi, đồng hồ đeo tay của chúng tôi... một triệu năm tiến hoá của nhân loại nằm gọn trong bàn tay nhỏ bé của đứa trẻ này...

Ngày 2 tháng 10, 1945  
...Những bài kiểm tra dành cho Erik yêu quý đang tiến triển rất nhanh. Chúng tôi cũng đã sắp xếp gia sư để cải thiện vốn tiếng Anh và tiếng Pháp cho cậu, chúng tôi đang cố đem lại nền giáo dục mà chiến tranh đã cướp khỏi cậu bé…

Ngày 19 tháng 3, 1945…  
...Tôi đã cố tìm những người có khả năng như Erik, xem cậu có anh chị em họ gì không, hay cậu có biết gì về những người khác trong phòng thí nghiệm của quân đội Đức không. Có những lời đồn đại về một ''Đội Quân Giải Phóng Người Đột Biến" nào đấy. Dựa trên những gì tôi nghe được thì đây là một nhóm những phụ nữ và đàn ông có năng lực giống nhau. Nhưng những hoài bão của họ thật đáng sợ; chúng tôi đều tưởng mình đã dồn được quân Đồng Minh vào đường cùng, và giờ thì mối nguy mới này lại xuất hiện... Erik không thích nói về khoảng thời gian ấy, cậu bé không muốn nói về bất cứ thứ gì trước khi lên Đại học. Dễ hiểu thôi. Tôi biết chính quyền tàn bạo ấy đã cướp đi cha mẹ cậu. Vợ chồng tôi có hai đứa con gái, nhưng tôi đang băn khoăn, biết đâu, nếu tôi có thể thuyết phục hội đồng rằng những quan điểm của chúng tôi hoàn toàn vững chắc, và bọn tôi không còn cần thêm chứng cớ gì nữa từ Erik thì... cậu bé quả là một đứa trẻ tinh tế, và nhà của chúng tôi thì rộng và ấm áp…

Ngày 27 tháng 4, 1945  
Tôi đã đăng kí thành lập một quỹ tìm kiếm người đột biến ở Mỹ. Nhiều nhân vật quan trọng đã đọc công trình làm việc với Erik của chúng tôi - tên cậu được giấu, dĩ nhiên là vậy - và những thông báo về ĐQ ngày một nhiều. Tôi biết. Tôi biết rất nhiều dân thường thuộc tầng lớp thượng lưu đã mất tích trong những hoàn cảnh hết sức kì lạ, họ được nghi là bị bắt cóc bởi ĐQ hoặc đã tự nguyện nộp mình. Tôi rất mừng vì Erik yêu quý giờ đang nằm trong vòng tay bảo trợ của chúng tôi. Trung tâm nghiên cứu của bọn tôi có hệ thống an ninh vô cùng vững chắc, chỉ đứng sau lầu năm góc thôi.

Ngày 1 tháng 6, 1945  
…Tuần sau chúng tôi sẽ trình diễn năng lực ở mức cực điểm của Erik cho ba đại tướng cấp cao nhất; một khi họ chứng kiến khả năng của cậu, quỹ sẽ được thành lập…  
ĐQ đã tiến quân tới Nova Scotia, tuyên bố chiếm đóng trong hoà bình. Tôi không biết liệu họ có dám tấn công chúng tôi hay không, nhưng tối hôm qua, tại một bữa tiệc, tôi nghe được Mỹ đang có kế hoạch hỗ trợ Canada đánh trả. Một kẻ thù mới là điều cuối cùng chúng tôi cần.

Ngày 9 tháng 6, 1945  
Sáng nay tôi dậy sớm, khó lòng kìm được niềm vui sướng cuối cùng đã tới. Khoa học không phải một công cụ để đạt tới vinh quang hay để tự đề cao bản thân, khoa học là để tích luỹ những tri thức có ích cho nhân loại, nhưng nếu khoe mẽ là việc cần làm thì tôi sẽ làm tốt nhất có thể. Erik đã đến sống ở nhà tôi tháng qua, và rõ ràng là con rất háo hức trong bữa sáng. Đứa út của tôi, Moira, chọc con hơi quá, nhưng tôi biết hai đứa làm thân rất nhanh và con bé không có ý xấu gì cả. Mắt thằng bé tròn xoe khi tôi bảo vừa nhận được một bức điện thông báo Ngoại trưởng sẽ đến dự! Và khi buổi diễn kết thúc, Erik sẽ không còn làm việc với chúng tôi nữa, con có thể rời trung tâm, làm một đứa trẻ bình thường, đi học ở một ngôi trường bình thường, không bị đưa đến hết phòng này đến phòng khác để thử nghiệm năng lực nữa.Tối nay khi về nhà, tôi sẽ ghi lại kết quả của buổi trình diễn.

[Đây là ghi chép cuối cùng trong nhật kí của Giáo sư Kinross]

   
_Trang nhất tờ New York Times, Ngày 10 tháng 6, 1945:_

**NGƯỜI ĐỘT BIẾN TUYÊN BỐ CHIẾN TRANH  
THẢM SÁT TẠI PHÒNG THÍ NGHIỆM IVY LEAGUE**

Tối qua, Đội quân Giải phóng Người Đột biến đã tuyên bố thành lập quốc gia độc lập, đồng thời thông báo kế hoạch gây chiến tại Canada và Liên bang Hoa Kỳ. ĐQ được dẫn đầu bởi Tổng Tư lệnh tự xưng Shaw. Chính phủ vẫn đang khó khăn để tìm ra giải pháp khống chế tình hình, khi mà ở Bờ Đông nơi ĐQ chiếm đóng vẫn còn rất nhiều người dân Canada sinh sống. Tổng thống Truman đã phát biểu trước công chúng về sự khinh bỉ ông dành cho "lực lượng những kẻ cô độc và những con quái vật man rợ, một toán những thứ cặn bã nhất của xã hội này".

Chiến tranh được tuyên bố sau một vụ tấn công thảm khốc trên lãnh thổ nước Mỹ, ở trung tâm Đại học Columbia. Bộ trưởng Edward Stettinius cùng hai đại tướng và ít nhất hai mươi tư nhân viên và bảo vệ đã thiệt mạng. Chưa có thông báo chính xác về số người tử vong, những báo cáo hiện tại cho thấy ít nhất ba thành viên chính phủ quan trọng đang trong tình trạng nguy kịch. Giáo sư Maurice Kinross, trưởng ban nghiên cứu sinh học của lực lượng vũ trang Hoa Kỳ, đồng thời là trưởng nhóm của dự án nghiên cứu về người đột biến, cũng đã thiệt mạng. Một người phát ngôn của lực lượng vũ trang phát biểu rằng có những "dấu hiệu rõ ràng" cho thấy cuộc tấn công này chỉ là bước đi đầu có tính toán trong tuyên bố chiến tranh của Shaw.

Các thành viên chính phủ đến đại học Columbia để xem một cuộc thử nghiệm vũ khí từ một nhóm nghiên cứu làm việc với người đột biến. Theo phán đoán hiện tại, có một người đột biến là gián điệp do Shaw gài vào lực lượng vũ trang Hoa Kỳ, kẻ này có nhiệm vụ ám sát nhiều viên chức chính phủ nhất có thể. Những báo cáo cho thấy danh tiếng người đột biến này chưa được và có thể sẽ không thể được xác định, kẻ này đã chạy thoát khỏi cuộc tàn sát. Mặc dù lực lượng liên bang đã làm hết khả năng để bắt đối tượng, kẻ này đã được giải cứu bởi đồng bọn và được đưa về trụ sở trung tâm của Shaw trong cùng ngày.

“Cuộc tấn công rõ ràng đã được lên kế hoạch trước trong nhiều tháng,” người phát ngôn cho biết. “Shaw đã dàn trận một thời gian dài. Người đột biến thực hiện cuộc tàn sát này là một cá nhân trung thành với hắn và đang đợi lệnh phát động chiến tranh.”  
   
   
  
_”Genosha là gia đình / Genosha là tình yêu”_

\- Tờ rơi tuyên truyền tại New York trong Chiến tranh Ly khai, kêu gọi những người đột biến đang sống ẩn dật tham gia ĐQ  
   
   
  
_Tài sản văn thư lưu trữ của Tổng thống Genosha  
TUYỆT MẬT – KHÔNG ĐƯỢC SAO CHÉP_

Ngày 1 tháng 9 đến, và tôi vẫn không thể quyết định. Tôi đã giải thích với các thành viên nội các rằng sự nổi tiếng của Xavier khiến việc tử hình hắn trong thời điểm nhạy cảm như hiện nay là quá nguy hiểm. Tôi nói, Cứ để hắn mục rữa trong tù cho đến khi lũ phao tin và đám báo chí hướng sự chú ý của mình vào một người nổi tiếng khác. Tôi muốn mình được biết đến như một người biết suy xét, không phải một tên bạo chúa, đặc biệt trong lúc này, khi quá trình lọc bỏ loài người khỏi Genosha đang được theo dõi sát sao. 

Họ không hài lòng, nhưng nào ai dám thách thức tôi trên lãnh thổ của chính tôi. Và tôi thì có nhiều kinh nghiệm đối phó với loài người. 

Ngày hôm đó trôi qua thật chậm chạp. Cuối cùng thì các cuộc họp cũng kết thúc, và dù có một đống giấy tờ và thông báo để đọc thì lúc ấy cũng đã đủ muộn để giải tán đoàn tuỳ tùng của tôi. Khi những chữ cái bắt đầu mờ dần trước mắt, tôi bảo mình đi ngủ. Nhưng thay vào đó tôi lại cho gọi Azazel và bảo anh ta mang tù nhân #719 đến trại của mình. Không ai khác được biết chuyện này. 

“Anh trông có vẻ mệt,” tôi nói, sau khi Azazel để hai chúng tôi lại với nhau. Lần này tôi đã gọi trước đồ ăn, nhưng hắn thậm chí không liếc chúng đến một lần. Tay hắn buông thõng trên đùi và mặt hắn phờ phạc rõ thấy. 

“Tôi không ngủ,” hắn đáp, giọng hắn trĩu nặng mệt mỏi thay cho lời giải thích. 

Tôi vẫn chưa cho hắn câu trả lời, nỗi sợ đang ăn mòn hắn. Tôi có tàn nhẫn không? Có lẽ vậy. Tôi không có nhiều lòng khoan dung cho kẻ thù. 

“Ta muốn nghe hết câu chuyện của anh,” tôi nói, và nở nụ cười an ủi nhất có thể (đầy vẻ nguy hiểm, không có một thoáng an ủi nào hết). “Nhưng nếu anh mệt quá, ta sẽ gọi Azazel-” 

“Không,” hắn hơi cúi người. “Không cần, hồi còn đi dạy tôi ngủ còn ít hơn.” 

Tôi rót cho mình một ly rượu, mắt tôi gặp mắt hắn. Hắn thậm chí chẳng buồn giấu ẩn ý rằng, với hắn, đây chỉ là một tiết học khác. Tôi chỉ tay vào ly còn lại, hắn gật đầu rồi đứng dậy lấy thức ăn. Khi tôi đã rót xong và hắn đã ngồi xuống, tôi đặt chai rượu xuống. 

“Vậy?” tôi nhấp một ngụm. “Anh và Alex bị quân Canada bao vây, nếu tôi nhớ đúng.” 

Hắn nâng ly mỉm cười khả ái. “Dĩ nhiên là chúng tôi giữ được liên lạc suốt từ đầu, nhờ khả năng ngoại cảm của tôi. Tôi vẫn nhớ cậu ta chửi thề rất nhiều. Cậu ta biết năng lực của tôi lúc ấy có hạn, và để tránh bị quân lính theo sát, bọn tôi không được dừng lại quá lâu. Họ dừng ngay ở khu đất trống nơi cậu ta đứng và đang dựng lều. Tôi không thể tin được là mình lại đen đủi như vậy. Che mắt hơn hai mươi bộ não cùng một lúc - đó là giới hạn thực sự của tôi.” 

Hắn ta nhấm nháp một chút hoa quả và phô mai rồi tiếp tục. “Chúng tôi ở yên như vậy hàng giờ. Bọn tôi đều là lính, đều đã được huấn luyện đứng nghiêm trong thời gian dài. Thực ra lúc đó tôi đang nằm trên một bãi tuyết trong khu đất trống, và đó hẳn phải là sai lầm lớn nhất của tôi. Tôi nằm yên không nhúc nhích, trời càng lúc càng lạnh, và thân nhiệt tôi bắt đầu giảm. Tôi tập trung quá nhiều vào Alex nên gần như không cả để ý đến chuyện đó. Nhưng chắc anh cũng biết, một trong những triệu chứng của hạ thân nhiệt là ảo giác và rối loạn đầu óc.” 

“Không phải chứ,” tôi cười. “Anh thật sự làm vậy sao.” 

“Ồ, đúng thế. Tôi thậm chí còn chẳng biết mình đang phát tán cơn rối loạn của mình. Quân lính bắt đầu nhận thấy sự bất thường. Họ tưởng có thứ gì đang trốn trong cây, săn đuổi họ. Họ bắt đầu bị ảo giác, nghe thấy tiếng động lạ, và nỗi sợ của họ choán lấy tôi mặc cho tôi cố giữ bình tĩnh. Hoảng loạn lan rộng. Alex đang cố hết sức để không va vào họ, và cuối cùng, khi mọi chuyện hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát, cậu ta không thể cố được nữa. 

“Cậu ấy phá ảo giác của tôi rồi đánh liều bỏ chạy. Quân Canada đang rối đến mức họ chẳng thể nhận ra bộ đồng phục lạ. Cuối cùng cậu ta cũng đến được đụn tuyết, kéo tôi dậy và cả hai bỏ chạy thục mạng. Chúng tôi chạy suốt sáu dặm, trong màn tuyết dày đặc về doanh trại, năng lực của Alex đã giữ ấm cho cả hai. 

“Khi chúng tôi về được đến nhà thì sáu tiếng đã trôi qua. Và vì hôm đó là phiên tuần của hai đứa tôi, cấp trên tưởng bọn tôi đã bị quân do thám Canada giết. Suýt nữa thì gây hiểu lầm quốc tế. Nhưng may mà bọn tôi có tòng phạm - Trung uý, người đã cho cả hai về để bày trò chơi khăm đồng nghiệp. Tất nhiên là anh ấy không thể để cấp trên biết chuyện. Vậy nên trước khi chúng tôi xuất hiện, anh ta giả vờ đó hoàn toàn là lỗi của mình, rằng anh ta phát ngán vì chúng tôi cứ lảng vảng ở đấy mãi nên đã ra lệnh cho chúng tôi đi tuần trong rừng, cố tình dẫn chúng tôi vào một con đường lạ để bọn tôi đi lạc. Anh chàng tội nghiệp, anh ta bắt gần hết chuột.” 

Hắn đã uống hết ly rượu. Tôi rót cho hắn một ly nữa và nói, “Đáng khen đấy.” 

“Cảm ơn,” Charles khoát tay và cúi người khẽ. Trước khi tôi tiếp tục, hắn ngẩng đầu. “Anh có muốn nghe một câu chuyện nữa không?” 

“Một câu chuyện nữa sao?” 

“Đúng vậy. Tôi có thể kể cho anh nghe về em gái mình, và tôi đã lén đưa con bé đến Genosha kiểu gì.” 

Quả nho đến được nửa đường, tôi ngưng lại. Trong một khắc sự im lặng nứt ra giữa hai chúng tôi, và trong mắt hắn có một thoáng dao động, hắn sợ mình đã đi quá trớn. Nhưng rồi tôi nhún vai. “Được thôi." 

   
22 tháng 9, 1967 

_Phòng làm việc của Tổng thống_  
Toà nhà Nội các số 6  
Số 1, phía Đông Đường Shaw  
CBD  
Thành phố Genosha

Kính gửi ngài Tổng thống,  
Tôi nhận thấy ngài đã yêu cầu cung cấp cho tù nhân #719 bất cứ thứ gì hắn đề nghị (ngoại trừ những vật dụng có thể hữu ích cho việc vượt ngục), nhưng tôi thấy quan ngại với một số vật dụng được chuyển đến phòng giam của hắn. Cụ thể hơn: 1 Máy đánh chữ (thủ công), 1 cuộn giấy mỗi tuần, và 1 ruy băng mực mỗi tháng. Xin ngài hãy xem xét liệu hắn có nên được quyền sở hữu những vật dụng này hay không. Tôi liên lạc trực tiếp với ngài chỉ vì ngài đã hỏi về quyền tự do hạn định của tù nhân #719. 

Đột biến và Kiêu hãnh,  
Azazel  
  

TỪ TỔ ĐẶC TRÁCH CỦA TỔNG THỐNG GENOSHA  
23 tháng 9, 1967 

_Nhà tù Trung tâm_  
405 Đường Ends  
Vịnh Hammer  
Thành phố Genosha

Đáp: tù nhân #719: những vật dụng thuộc quyền sở hữu của hắn, tiếp tục chuyển đến như yêu cầu. 

_Đột biến và Kiêu hãnh,_  
Magneto  
   
   
_Tài sản văn thư lưu trữ của Tổng thống Genosha  
TUYỆT MẬT – KHÔNG ĐƯỢC SAO CHÉP_

Charles nhận ly rượu thứ hai và ngồi xuống thoải mái trên gối. “Như anh đã biết, tôi tham gia ĐQ lúc mười lăm tuổi. Gia đình tôi là một gia đình giàu có lâu đời, và chúng tôi sống ở ngoại thành New York - mẹ tôi, bố dượng, anh dượng, và một người biến hình mồ côi mà tôi thuyết phục họ nhận nuôi. Tất nhiên, họ không biết con bé là người đột biến. Khi Shaw tiến quân đến Massachusetts, mẹ tôi muốn đưa cả gia đình đi Washington, nhưng tôi quyết định số phận của tôi nằm trên con đường khác. Với khả năng của mình, tôi dễ dàng lên được bất cứ xe lính nào hướng về tiền tuyến. 

“Tôi còn trẻ, và loài người đã làm tôi thất vọng quá nhiều lần, nhưng tôi không nỡ khiến mẹ mình tưởng rằng bà đã mất đứa con duy nhất. Trước khi đi tôi chui vào đầu cả gia đình và bóp méo trí nhớ của họ về tôi; tôi thay thế mình bằng em gái. Mẹ tôi tưởng bà có một đứa con gái, không phải con trai. Em gái tôi là người duy nhất biết sự thật, nhưng nó mới mười ba tuổi và tôi bảo nó ở lại sẽ an toàn hơn. Tôi đã hứa một khi mình hiểu rõ về ĐQ và Genosha, tôi sẽ quay lại hoặc đưa con bé đi cùng mình. 

“Hàng tháng trôi qua, chiến tranh càng lúc càng khốc liệt. Anh hẳn nhớ, khi đó đến cả trung tâm của đất nước chưa được công nhận này cũng không an toàn. Cuối cùng thì, vì nghe được những chuyện về người đột biến ở Mỹ bị săn lùng, bị hành hình mà không được xét xử hoặc bị ép nhập ngũ bởi chính phủ Hoa Kỳ, tôi quyết định em gái mình sẽ an toàn hơn ở phía sau chiến tuyến thay vì ở trung tâm của một đất nước căm thù con bé. Dĩ nhiên anh biết, vào thời điểm ấy, người thân của lính ĐQ - bất kể con người hay người đột biến - đều được chào đón ở Genosha, và thậm chí sẽ được giúp chạy trốn nếu cần. Tôi gửi đơn khẩn cầu giúp con bé bỏ trốn nếu có thể. Tôi đã chuẩn bị tinh thần cho việc đơn của nó không được xem xét ngay lập tức, bởi nó sống xa biên giới, ẩn náu khá an toàn, và vì trên danh nghĩa chỉ là người bảo trợ cho con bé, tôi chưa thực hiện nghĩa vụ nào và không có quyền lợi gì với em gái mình. Cái tôi không ngờ tới là đơn của mình bị từ chối. 

“Sau đó tôi biết được rằng em gái mình, với khả năng biến hình, lại còn có nhà ở trong thủ đô của loài người, có thể làm một điệp viên cực kì đắt giá. Vậy nên thay vì trục xuất, con bé sẽ được ĐQ trao một khoản lớn khi đến Genosha để làm gián điệp trong ba năm. Tất nhiên tôi không được biết gì về chuyện này. Tôi chỉ được thông báo là con bé chưa thể được đưa qua biên giới. Tôi biết chuyện vì bí mật đọc suy nghĩ của cấp trên. 

“Tôi cực kì lo sợ. Tôi biết năng lực của con bé hiếm có và dễ bị lợi dụng thế nào. Tôi biết ĐQ sẽ bất chấp mọi nguy hiểm có thể xảy đến với con bé để thâm nhập được vào nội bộ loài người." 

“Anh có chắc cô bé sẽ đồng ý không?” Tôi cắt ngang, đơn giản vì tò mò. 

“Em gái tôi đã tự thân tự phận từ năm chín tuổi, sau khi bố mẹ ruột của nó phát hiện ra khả năng của con bé và ném nó ta khỏi nhà,” hắn cau mày. “Tất nhiên là con bé sẽ chấp thuận rồi. Nó là một trong những người dũng cảm nhất mà tôi biết, và nó ghét việc tôi bỏ rơi nó trong thế giới loài người. Con bé sẽ làm mọi thứ để đến được Genosha. Nhưng nó còn chưa nổi mười bốn tuổi.” 

“Tôi chỉ vừa bước qua tuổi mười bốn khi tôi lần đầu giết người,” tôi đáp nhẹ tênh. 

Trong giây khắc, hắn im lặng, môi hơi hé đợi tôi giải thích. Hoặc có thể hắn đang cố đọc suy nghĩ của tôi mặc cho chiếc vòng trên đầu. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa thì hắn cũng sẽ không nhận được một lời giải thích nào hết. Tôi chưa bao giờ hối hận về những việc mình làm. 

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn liếm môi. “Anh biết không, cảm ơn vì ly rượu,” hắn nốc cạn hớp cuối và mỉm cười. “Tôi nghĩ ít nhất thì nó sẽ giúp tôi ngủ. Anh không phiền gọi quản tù đến đưa tôi về phòng giam của mình chứ?” 

“Anh vẫn chưa nói mình đã đưa em gái rời Washington bằng cách nào.” 

“Tối mai đi,” hắn nói, ngáp rồi ngồi dậy duỗi tay, cổ tay hắn chạm đáy đường đốt sống dài, khớp khẽ bẻ. Cho đến giây phút ấy, tôi đã hoàn toàn quên mất mối ràng buộc sinh học giữa hai chúng tôi mạnh thế nào. Nhìn hắn cao và gầy trong bộ đồ liền màu cam làm dậy nên một cơn thèm khát dưới hạ bộ của tôi. Tôi nghiến răng kìm chế mình. 

“Tốt thôi. Tối mai vậy.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_Diễn đàn Genosha, ngày 6 tháng 12 năm 1968:_  
**Tài liệu của Xavier bị hạn chế**

Mặc dù hành động này bị các đảng viên Đảng bảo thủ coi là một "bản tuyên ngôn khủng bố trơ tráo", tối qua, chính phủ đã ra quyết định không đưa những tài liệu gây tranh cãi của Xavier, một công trình chưa có tiêu đề của kẻ ly khai đã thụ án Charles Xavier, vào danh sách cấm. Không ai biết bằng cách nào mà Xavier, kẻ bị tử hình năm tháng trước vì tội phản quốc, lại lén đưa được cuốn sách ra khỏi nhà tù được bảo vệ 24/24 ngay trước ngày thi hành án. Những tài liệu này đã được đăng lên trang nhất nhiều tờ báo một tuần ngay sau khi Alex Summers, một kẻ hoạt động chống chính phủ và bạn của Xavier, bị bắn chết khi đang cố đưa một bản sao qua biên giới Canada - có vẻ với mục đích xuất bản với số lượng lớn và bán lại cho công chúng Genosha. Cuộc điều tra của cảnh sát cho thấy Summers đã bị cảnh báo vô số lần trước khi bị bắn, và sau khi xem xét nội dung cuốn sách, hành động của hắn được kết luận đơn thuần là "một nỗ lực tham lam để trục lợi từ sự sợ hãi và kích động của quần chúng". Các bản sao bí mật hiện đang được bán trên thị trường chợ đen với giá lên đến 900$, nhưng các nhà cầm quyền sẽ mở cửa cho xuất bản thương mại.

Một người phát ngôn của tổng thống nhận định rằng việc đưa cuốn sách này vào danh sách cấm sẽ chỉ làm tăng thêm tính phổ biến của nó và gây nhiều nghi ngờ hơn. Ban kiểm duyệt chính phủ xem xét cuốn sách, và sau khi tham khảo ý kiến của Tổng thống Magneto, đã kết luận rằng cuốn sách mang tính kích động nhưng không vi phạm pháp luật. Bản báo cáo được đưa ra trước báo chí ngày hôm qua nói rằng cuốn sách này rất dễ "gây tranh cãi", nhưng "hầu hết những khẳng định trong đây đều là sản phẩm vô giá trị của một óc tưởng tượng phong phú". Sách vẫn sẽ bị hạn chế với những người dưới 21 tuổi và bị cấm ở trường học.

 

_tài sản văn thư lưu trữ của Tổng thống Genosha  
TUYỆT MẬT - KHÔNG ĐƯỢC SAO CHÉP_

Vào đêm thứ ba, Charles có vẻ đã ngủ ngon hơn. Đôi vai của hắn thoải mái hơn, những nếp nhăn quanh mắt mờ đi, một nụ cười đang nở trên gương mặt hắn khi hắn nhìn tôi bước vào. Tôi nghĩ hành động ấy khiến tôi chột dạ đôi chút - người ta nói chẳng điều gì nguy hiểm hơn một nhà ngoại cảm đang mỉm cười. 

"Anh có một ngày tốt lành chứ?" hắn hỏi với một cái gật đầu khẽ. 

"Làm ơn gọi ta là Magneto," tôi nói, ném áo khoác qua chiếc ghế gần nhất rồi thả phịch người xuống sofa. Dụi mắt, cơn mỏi mệt sau một ngày dài bắt đầu quấn lấy tôi. 

“Magneto,” hắn ngả đầu, đôi tay bị còng bắt chéo trên bụng. “Nghe trang trọng quá nhỉ? Tôi không thể gọi anh bằng…” hắn ngưng lại một khắc, “…tên thật của anh sao?” 

Tôi nhìn hắn một lúc. "Erik," sau một hồi tôi nói, nhún vai, rồi cúi người rót rượu cho cả hai. “Giờ thì, anh sẽ kể nốt câu chuyện chứ?” 

“À, vâng,” hắn nhận ly rượu. “Em gái tôi và tôi ở hai bên chiến tuyến. Lúc bấy giờ, tình hình ở vùng biên giới đã quá nguy hiểm để em gái tôi tự vượt biên, kể cả với khả năng biến hình của nó. Hơn nữa, tôi sợ ĐQ sẽ bắt con bé phải giải trình nếu nó bỏ nhiệm vụ họ đã giao. Vậy nên rốt cuộc thì phải mất đến gần hai năm tôi mới đưa nó trốn được - lúc đó thì chiến tranh đã gần kết thúc rồi. Và tôi phải ứng biến liên tục. Nhưng cuối cùng thì cũng thành công. 

“Mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi tôi được cử đi làm nhiệm vụ lúc không huấn luyện. Những người đột biến của ĐQ đa dạng và đẹp đẽ hơn những gì anh có thể tưởng tượng, nhưng chuyên gia và người có đầu óc thật sự thì rất hiếm. Mà sao tôi lại kể chuyện này cho anh nhỉ, anh biết thừa rồi mà,” hắn cau mày, phẩy tay. “Dù sao thì, tôi được đưa lên làm kĩ thuật viên của đơn vị công nghệ quân sự, phụ trợ một sinh viên tốt nghiệp Harvard, gọi cậu ta là Harry nhé. Cậu ta là một thiên tài trong kiến trúc, vật lí, nói chung là mọi khía cạnh của thiết kế, nhưng rất trẻ - mới có mười lăm tuổi thôi, tôi nghĩ cậu ta trốn sang Genosha trước cả lễ nhận bằng tốt nghiệp nữa kia - và rất tự ti. Tôi vừa là trợ lí nhưng cũng vừa là chỗ dựa tinh thần cho cậu ta, và tôi sợ là mình đã lợi dụng việc đó hết mức có thể. Quân đội chủ yếu muốn cậu ta chế tạo máy để tăng cường hoặc khống chế sức mạnh của một số người đột biến. Tôi nghĩ cậu ta là người đầu tiên chế tạo ra vòng ức chế ngoại cảm đấy,” hắn gõ gõ vào thái dương, nơi chiếc vòng đang nằm gọn dưới da, “và tôi là vật thí nghiệm đầu. Cậu ta có những ý tưởng về các công nghệ mang tính áp dụng hơn - vũ khí và đài, dụng cụ trong tình huống khẩn cấp và phương tiện giao thông cải tiến, nhưng hầu hết những ý tưởng này bị hội đồng gây quỹ coi là quá "con người". Rồi một ngày tôi phát hiện bản phác thảo của cái máy bay kì cục nhất mà tôi từng thấy. 

“Đó là một chiếc phản lực, Harry giải thích, cho những nhiệm vụ do thám. Cậu ta bảo nó có thể cất cánh, hạ cánh thẳng đứng và chống rada nữa. Nó là phương tiện hoàn hảo để cứu em gái tôi khỏi nội địa Washington. ĐQ lúc đó chỉ dùng người đột biến để do thám thôi - những người có khả năng bay, ngoại cảm hoặc có giác quan cực nhạy. Tôi ép Harry làm một cái phản lực to hơn và có thể vận hành bởi cả những người đột biến với hình dáng con người.” 

“Đợi một chút,” tôi nhéo đầu mũi. “Chim Hét. Anh đang nói về chiếc Chim Hét.” 

“Đúng, hẳn là nó được đặt tên như vậy,” hắn cười lãnh đạm. “Tất nhiên chuyện này vượt quá thẩm quyền của tôi, cực kì tối mật. Con người không được phép biết chúng tôi sở hữu công nghệ này. Đáng lẽ họ mới là những kẻ phải dựa vào công nghệ để phát triển tiềm năng mới phải!” 

“Nhưng Chim Hét giúp chúng ta thắng cuộc chiến,” tôi lắc đầu. “Không có nó thì quân ta không thể moi được những thông tin cần thiết để tổ chức nội bộ, đánh đúng vào điểm yếu của quân đồng minh. Chẳng nhẽ anh đang nói với tôi rằng, anh thay đổi thiết kế của một thứ như vậy chỉ để cứu em gái mình sao?” 

“Tôi chỉ đơn giản là tạo bàn đạp cho sự thành công của Harry thôi,” Charles nghiêng đầu. “Tôi vẫn phải tìm cách biến chiếc phản lực thành phương tiện giải cứu mà.” 

“Làm thế nào cơ chứ?” tôi hỏi, miệng hé mở trong kinh ngạc, ly rượu trên tay tôi bị bỏ quên. 

"Không phải bằng ngoại cảm đâu, tôi cam đoan đấy," hắn cười. 

 

 _Nhật kí Yêu dấu,_  
Ngày hôm nay tớ bít một điều rất KINH KHỦNG. Dì Raven kể chuyện cho chúng tớ nghe về anh trai Charles của mình trước khi đi nủ. Hôm nay ở ~~trườn~~ trường Bobbie D đem một quyển sách và bạn tớ Johnny bảo nó được viết bởi ngừi xấu và mách lẻo với cô. Cô Jones thu quyển sách. Cô bảo sách này hông tốt cho trẻ con bởi vì nó toàn là nói dối. Nó nói dối rất rất nhiều về những người quan trọng làm việc cho ~~trín~~ ~~trính~~ chính phủ. Tớ về nhà và bảo Raven rằng cha mạ Bobbie là kẻ phản bội và dì hỏi "tại sao?" Và tớ kể cho dì nghe về quyển sách. Và dì bảo tớ quyển sách được viết bởi anh trai dì Charles và nó hông nói dối. Nhưng cô Jones nói là nó nói dối. Và thế có nghĩa là bác Charles là người đàn ông mà bố mạ Johnny nói là KẺ PHẢN BỘI TỒI TỆ NHẤT trong LỊCH SỬ. Dì Raven hông nghe tớ nói! Như kiểu dì ấy hông biết Bác Charles là người xấu ấy! Dì ấy hông tin tớ và dì ấy bắt tớ về phòng chả vì lí do gì cả. Chuyện đó thật kinh vì bác Charles là một người trong gia đình tớ và cô giáo bảo gen rất quan trọn và thế có nghĩa là có thể tớ mang gen của chú ấy! Tớ hông biết có gen gì gọi là gen phản bội hông nữa.  
Nếu tớ mang gen phản bội thì tớ hông nên da nhập đội quân vì tớ có thể biến thành người xấu. Pietro và tớ sẽ da nhập ngay khi bọn tớ 18 tuổi. Thật bất công!!

 

_tài sản văn thư lưu trữ của Tổng thống Genosha  
TUYỆT MẬT - KHÔNG ĐƯỢC SAO CHÉP_

“Harry là một chàng trai trẻ ngọt ngào, nhưng cực kì lo lắng khi đứng trước phụ nữ. Đột biến của cậu ta,” Charles vuốt mặt, “dễ thấy. Cậu ta rất tự ti về ngoại hình của mình. Tôi bắt đầu kể cho cậu ta về em gái mình, đột biến của con bé cũng ban cho nó một vẻ đẹp tương tự, cách con bé vật lộn để chấp nhận bản thân trong một thế giới loài người bị ám ảnh với sắc đẹp. Tôi càng kể nhiều, cậu ta càng yêu con bé. Tôi không hề dùng năng lực của mình, anh biết đấy. Tôi chỉ nói thôi. Và cuối cùng thì, sau nhiều chi tiết được các nhà nghiên cứu khác thêm vào, chiếc phản lực không còn là một bản nháp trên giấy nữa. Trong chuyến bay dài thử nghiệm đầu tiên, Harry tình nguyện. Tôi đề nghị bay vào thành phố được bảo vệ chặt chẽ nhất gần biên giới, thủ đô Washington. Harry chẳng cần thêm gợi ý. Cậu ta nói chuyện với đúng người - họ đều rất hài lòng, tôi đã dạy cậu ta cách trò chuyện tự tin hơn – và họ đồng ý rằng một cuộc hẹn với điệp viên của ĐQ trong thành phố là một ý tưởng thông minh. Raven có thể đưa hết giấy tờ và ảnh con bé đã thu thập được cùng lúc. Họ không định để con bé rời vị trí, nhưng mà – đôi lúc kế hoạch cứ thay đổi bất ngờ nhỉ? 

“Sau khi Harry rời đi, tôi chờ đợi vài tiếng khổ sở. Tôi tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng kế hoạch của mình đã khiến cả hai người bị giết. Tôi cắn móng tay đến khi bật máu. Và rồi, ngay khi tôi vừa suýt thiếp đi trên bàn thí nghiệm, cửa bật mở và cô em quý giá của tôi đang đứng trước mặt tôi. Họ đã về được gần hai tiếng rồi nhưng bị giữ lại thẩm vấn. Đến tận bây giờ, con bé vẫn khẳng định rằng vỏ bọc của nó bị phát hiện và quay về Genosha với Harry là lựa chọn duy nhất. Tôi không quan tâm nó đang nói thật hay không, tôi chỉ biết con bé còn sống và được sống giữa đồng loại của mình, với gia đình thật sự của mình.” 

Hắn im lặng, đôi mắt đăm chiêu nhìn hai tay. Tôi nhận ra mình mới chỉ nhấp một ngụm rượu và đặt ly xuống. “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với họ?” 

“Con bé và Harry xuất ngũ ngay khi chiến tranh kết thúc. Trong một thời gian dài chúng tôi đều khá lúng túng với cuộc đời mới, tôi ở Đại học, Harry dạy học, em gái tôi làm bất cứ việc gì có thể,” hắn nhún vai. “Mọi chuyện trở nên... kín đáo hơn với tôi trong mấy năm gần đây, dĩ nhiên rồi. Trước khi bị bắt tôi cố không liên lạc với họ trừ phi có việc gì cực kì quan trọng, nhưng gần đây thì tôi nghe được cả hai đứa đều an toàn và hạnh phúc.” 

Tôi cắt một lát phô mai Camembert của Genosha và phết lên bánh mì dầu. "Ấy vậy mà anh đặt sự an toàn và hạnh phúc của loài người lên trên họ," tôi nói, ngả lưng xuống ghế. 

Mắt hắn khẽ chớp trong ánh đèn vàng khi hắn nhìn lên. Hắn không cắn câu, mà đối lại bằng một câu hỏi. "Anh yêu ai nhất trong người dân của mình?" 

"Nhắc lại được không?" tôi nhướn mày. 

"Người dân của anh. Anh yêu ai nhất trong số bọn họ? Bao gồm cả những kẻ phản bội như tôi cũng được, nếu anh muốn." 

"Ta yêu tất cả người đột biến, kể cả những kẻ phản bội," tôi đáp với vẻ dò xét. "Và kể cả những người không gia nhập Genosha." 

"Và nếu hai công dân của anh đang gặp rắc rối thì anh sẽ giúp ai trước?" 

"Một trong hai người có phải trẻ con-" 

"Anh không biết. Đây chỉ là nghiệm tâm lí thôi, Erik, anh chỉ biết là họ đang gặp rắc rối." 

Cảm giác thật lạ khi nghe cái tên ấy. Tôi đã làm Magneto quá lâu rồi. Chỉ Shaw mới gọi tôi bằng cái tên mẹ tặng tôi. Tại sao tôi lại cho Charles biết cơ chứ? Tôi những tưởng mình đã thấy cái ngõ hắn đang nhử tôi vào, nhưng tôi vẫn tự nguyện đi theo. "Ta sẽ giúp ai đang cần sự giúp đỡ của mình hơn." 

"Tôi cũng vậy. Anh thấy đấy," Charles cúi người qua đầu gối, ngón tay buông. "Tôi nghĩ chúng ta bất đồng về sự thật nhiều hơn là quy tắc hay đạo đức đấy. Tôi tin chúng ta đang ngồi trên cùng một thảm thực vật với con người, còn anh thì tin rằng chúng ta tồn tại trên một địa cầu riêng biệt, với gia đình và những nghĩa vụ riêng biệt. Nếu con người là "người dân" của anh thì họ sẽ cần giúp đỡ vì nhu cầu của họ cấp bách hơn, nhưng họ không phải người dân của anh, nên anh không giúp họ. Tuy nhiên, đây không phải một câu hỏi triết mà là một câu hỏi thực tiễn. Vấn đề là, làm sao chúng ta "chứng minh" được giả thiết rằng loài người và chúng ta khác nhau?" 

"Ta đoán là anh sắp chỉ cho ta biết," tôi đáp. 

"Tôi sắp bảo anh là chúng ta không thể," Charles phẩy tay quanh căn phòng như thể đồ đạc cũng đang nghe hắn nói. 

"Chúng ta có gen phát triển hơn một cách rõ ràng-" 

"Không có một vùng nào của con người mà không có người đột biến, vậy nên đột biến gen của chúng ta hoặc là do di truyền hoặc tất cả chúng ta đều là hậu duệ của cùng một tổ tiên đột biến. Vì cần thiết, chúng ta đã giao phối với loài người từ thời của những tổ tiên đột biến giả định của chúng ta, thường xuyên đến mức không thể có một điểm khác biệt trong bộ gen của chúng ta. Người đột biến không phải một chủng tộc khác, Erik, hay một giống loài khác, chúng ta chỉ đơn giản là những người mang hết một đặc điểm gen lẽ ra đã được di truyền cho tất cả thôi." 

"Vậy đó là lí do cho sự phát triển vượt bậc của người đột biến," tôi làu bàu. "Một xã hội xây dựng bởi nỗi khổ tất cả chúng ta phải chịu đựng. Sự tồn tại của chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ được họ chấp nhận. Đừng tranh cãi về sinh học khi mâu thuẫn giữa hai bên không thể bị xoá tan." 

Hắn thở dài, và (không phải lần đầu) tôi muốn đập bay cái nhìn hợm hĩnh ấy khỏi mặt hắn. Nhưng tôi sẽ không làm vậy. Làm thế sẽ chỉ chứng tỏ hắn đúng thôi. 

"Anh muốn nghe một câu chuyện nữa không?" hắn hỏi. "Câu chuyện tôi hay kể cho em gái khi con bé còn nhỏ. Về người anh hùng Perseus, mẹ là người phàm và cha là một vị thần." 

 

> _tài liệu mã hoá_  
> người dùng: FROST  
> mật khẩu: **********  
> lệnh: chạy tài liệu  
>  
> frost: chào buổi sáng, ngài xavier.  
> xavier: trông cô rất xinh hôm nay, cô frost.  
> f: anh có thể rời đi, cảm ơn azazel  
> [tiếng cửa đóng]  
> f: ồ. quả là một nhà tù ấm áp. tôi đoán bọn điếm sống dễ dàng lắm khi chúng đã nắm thóp được dương vật nhà vua.  
> x: cô đánh giá tôi quá cao rồi, cô frost. erik và tôi chỉ là bạn, không hơn không kém.  
> [im lặng 1 giây]  
> f: anh không có quyền gọi anh ta như vậy. anh không có một tí quyền nào hết.  
> x: vậy mà giờ tôi đang ngồi đây, còn sống và khoẻ mạnh trong nhà tù ấm áp của mình.  
> f: không lâu nữa đâu.  
> [im lặng 1 giây]  
> x: cô đã sắp xếp cuộc gặp cho tôi chưa?  
> f: rồi. một tiếng chiều mai. và nếu anh dám làm trái giao kèo-  
>x: không đâu. tôi sẽ nói chuyện với erik lần sau khi anh ta cho gọi tôi. tôi sẽ bắt anh ta hiểu đây là vì lợi ích của cả hai.  
> f: và ai là tên ngốc bất cẩn xuất hiện trên rada của bọn tôi để thăm anh vậy? tốt nhất là anh nên khai ra đi. tôi không định nằm ngủ khi hắn ta bước qua cửa nhà tù đâu.  
> x: cậu ấy đã nằm trong rada của bọn cô từ lâu rồi, cậu ấy không bất cẩn, cậu ấy tận tuỵ.  
> f: vậy tôi đoán đó hẳn là ngài summers?  
> [im lặng 2 giây]  
> f: ôi, charles – tôi gọi anh là charles được không? – đừng nghĩ tôi ăn không ngồi rồi mà sống sót được mười ba năm bảo vệ hai vị tổng thống. tôi nắm thông tin về tất cả những người anh đã liên lạc cùng trong ít nhất là năm năm gần đây. kể cả em gái anh, nhưng tôi phải nói anh đã giữ cô ta khỏi cuộc chơi khá thành công đấy.  
> x: con bé không liên quan gì đến sự nghiệp của tôi cả. nó chỉ đang cố sống cuộc đời của mình thôi.  
> f: tôi chắc chắn anh đã làm cô ta tự hào.  
> x: cô frost, nếu cô không còn cần gì nữa từ tôi. tôi đã chấp thuận mọi thứ cô yêu cầu. tôi thề, tôi sẽ làm theo đúng như chỉ dẫn với lá thư.  
> f: và sau đó thì sao? sau khi anh quay lại hoạt động lén lút như một con chuột cống, thổi bay những ga tàu của những dân thường vô tội và tô vẽ khẩu hiệu của mình lên khắp các bức tường trong thành phố của tôi - rồi thì sao? anh sẽ không ngồi nhà đan len đâu nhỉ. anh sẽ quay lại, tiếp tục nhờ vả tổng thống của tôi, thuyết phục anh ta bằng đôi mắt xanh to tròn của mình. và anh sẽ đảm bảo em gái mình được giấu kĩ hơn, tôi chắc chắn là vậy - nhưng anh vẫn sẽ sẵn sàng đặt tính mạng của cô ta và cả của anh vào nguy hiểm vì đại nghiệp của mình đúng không? kéo erik xuống lầy cho đến khi chính hội đồng nội các của anh ta chống lại anh ta vì một kẻ phản bội chết tiệt sao? tên phản bội dối trá. anh có thích màn kịch câm nho nhỏ của mình không, hay mỗi lần anh ta nhìn anh anh lại thấy ghê tởm?  
> x: tất nhiên tôi không thấy ghê tởm. anh ta là alpha của tôi. tôi không thể không rung động trước anh ta được.  
> f: trông anh hơi nhợt nhạt đấy. hình như có người mở cửa sổ trong đây nhỉ? tôi thấy hơi lạnh.  
> x: tôi không hiểu ý cô là gì.  
> f: anh có hiểu đấy. tên ăn bám vô dụng, tôi biết. tôi biết thừa việc anh đã làm.  
> x: cô không thể cho anh ấy biết được.  
> f: vậy sao? tôi có thể bước ra khỏi phòng ngay bây giờ và gọi điện về phòng tổng thống và anh sẽ thấy mình đung đưa trên giá treo cổ lúc bình minh-  
> [tiếng di chuyển]  
> x: cô frost, làm ơn! điều đó sẽ huỷ hoại anh ấy. cô là một nhà ngoại cảm, cô hiểu mà! nó sẽ giết chết anh ấy mất! cô nghĩ tôi không thấy hổ thẹn sao? tôi có chứ! nhưng đây không phải vì tôi, mà vì lợi ích của anh ấy, anh ấy không thể biết được!  
> f: vậy sửa chữa lỗi lầm của mình đi.  
> x: tôi không thể- dù thế nào đi chăng nữa tôi cũng không thay đổi được gì cả- tôi không nỡ làm vậy-  
> [im lặng 3 giây]  
> f: chúa ơi.  
> x: làm ơn.  
> f: giờ thì chính anh cũng tin vào trò đùa của mình rồi phải không?  
> x: tôi xin cô đấy!  
> [im lặng 1 giây]  
> f: thế này nhé. anh sẽ thuyết phục erik để mình đi, và tôi sẽ kết thúc mối quan hệ mục ruỗng này. và anh sẽ không bao giờ nói chuyện với tổng thống nữa. hiểu chưa?  
> x: rồi.  
> f: tốt. và nếu anh nghĩ anh có thể áp đảo tôi ngay khi có lại năng lực - tôi đã ghi âm lại cuộc nói chuyện này rồi. cuộn băng, và tất cả mọi thứ tôi biết, sẽ nằm trong tay một người mà tôi tin tưởng. ngay khi anh cố liên lạc với erik, người đó sẽ đưa mọi thứ cho anh ta, mọi vết bẩn mà anh ta lẽ ra phải lau sạch từ lâu rồi.  
> x: tôi đã đồng ý rồi. để tôi một mình, làm ơn.  
> [tiếng di chuyển]  
> [kết thúc ghi âm]  
>  
> lệnh: xoá ghi âm?  
> K

 

_tài sản văn thư lưu trữ của Tổng thống Genosha  
TUYỆT MẬT - KHÔNG ĐƯỢC SAO CHÉP_

Tôi sẽ không nói dối. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ nói dối về một điều thuần tuý như vậy; đó là năm hạnh phúc nhất đời tôi, mặc dù những kí ức ấy khá mờ nhạt, những kí ức về sự bầu bạn dễ dàng như máu chảy trong huyết mạch tôi, về cơn lạnh lẽo xâm chiếm tôi khi hai chúng tôi bị chia cắt. Nhưng đó là những kí ức thời thơ ấu. Giữa chúng và Charles chỉ có những đôi bốt và cánh cửa hỏng, rồi bùn và những mái đầu cạo trọc, và rồi Shaw và sắt và tôi - bám víu lấy ông ta như thể ông ta là người thân duy nhất còn sót lại của mình, và sau đó là chiến tranh và giết chóc và chiến tranh và chính trị và lại chiến tranh và mọi thứ lại quay lại khởi điểm của chúng, với những đôi bốt và cánh cửa hỏng. Nhưng lần này tôi chỉ là kẻ đứng nhìn. 

Nhưng rồi Charles đến, và thế giới này ấm áp trở lại. 

Tôi tự nhủ với bản thân, hết lần này đến lần khác, rằng không sớm thì muộn chính phủ sẽ đòi thi hành án. Công chúng đã ngừng phản đối cầm tù hắn. Sự chú ý của họ đã chuyển sang những vụ bê bối và những người nổi tiếng khác. Nếu tôi để như vậy càng lâu, hắn sẽ chết an toàn hơn. Nhưng cùng lúc, tôi lại thấy việc thực hiện nghĩa vụ của mình khó khăn hơn. 

Và rồi, vào một sáng hè 1968, Azazel xin một phút riêng. Trong văn phòng trống dưới dãy phòng chính phủ, anh ta chìa ra trước mặt tôi cuộn băng ghi âm dán băng tem CHẤP THUẬN đỏ chót. Tôi cầm lấy và xem xét nhanh. Ánh mắt tôi vụt lên. Tôi thấy Azazel lưỡng lự. 

“Anh chấp thuận cái này sao?” 

Giọng của Azazel trầm, nhưng không điềm đạm như mọi khi. “Không thưa ngài. Nó được chấp thuận mà không có sự đồng ý của tôi. Tôi đoán là việc này có liên quan đến một nhà ngoại cảm. Nhưng tôi đã kiểm tra vòng trên tất cả các tù nhân-" 

“Emma,” tôi nói. “Sáng nay cô ấy đến nhà tù. Phải không?” 

“Đúng vậy, thưa ngài,” Azazel nhún vai. Anh ta có tình ý với trưởng ban an ninh của tôi, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ hỏi cô ấy liệu tình cảm này có được đáp lại không. 

Tôi gãi cằm. “Mang tù nhân #719 đến như thường lệ.” 

“Tôi có cần-” 

“Đừng làm gì nếu ta không bảo!” tôi bật lại, và bước đi. Bộ khuy măng sét của anh ta xoắn lại. 

Tối hôm đó, Charles đang ngồi đợi trong phòng khi tôi quay lại, rất muộn, sau bữa tiệc ăn mừng kết quả khả quan trong cuộc bỏ phiếu vừa qua. Hắn chỉ vừa thiếp đi trên sofa, chân buông trên ghế, rồi tỉnh dậy. Hắn ngẩng đầu, chớp mắt khi tôi bật đèn. Trong giây khắc, tôi nhận ra cảnh tượng mà người ngoài cuộc ắt phải nhận ra từ lâu rồi; gã tổng thống ngu ngốc, cuồng dại vì tình để một tên tù nhân ở trong trại cá nhân của mình mà không có người canh gác. Tôi quả là một thằng đần. 

“Erik-” hắn mỉm cười, nhưng tôi đã bước đến chỗ hắn trước cả khi cái tên kịp vụt ra khỏi miệng. Một tay tôi nắm lấy cổ hắn và tay còn lại trên cổ bộ đồ liền bạc màu, rồi tôi đẩy hắn xuống ghế. Não tôi ù đi như một chiếc đài hỏng, đầu gối tôi và hắn ép sát nhau, gần gũi hơn bất kì hành động nào tôi đã cho phép trong những tháng chúng tôi ngồi cùng nhau. Ấy vậy mà tôi chỉ cảm thấy nỗi đau đớn cùng cực như vừa lao mình xuống một hồ băng. 

Mắt hắn điềm đạm, môi hé mở để hít một hơi dài run rẩy. Tôi đã thèm khát đôi môi ấy hằng đêm kể từ lần đầu tôi nhìn thấy hắn. Tôi nới lỏng tay. 

“Vậy là anh biết,” hắn nói, giọng đượm buồn. 

“Anh nghĩ ta không biết được sao? Ta đòi hỏi trung thành tuyệt đối từ hầu hết những người dưới quyền ta đấy.” 

“Emma nói cho anh biết,” giọng hắn đều đều, như thể hắn mới là người bị phản bội vậy. Tôi có thể cảm nhận lồng ngực của hắn khẽ cựa dưới khuỷu tay mình. 

“Không phải. Là Azazel.” 

Hắn nhăn mặt, một tay nâng lên chạm vào những ngón tay quanh cổ nhưng không có ý định gỡ chúng ra. Người hắn rung nhẹ, răng va vào nhau. "Anh nghĩ mình là cái thá gì hả? Anh tưởng vì ta mời anh đến kể chuyện trước giờ đi ngủ cho ta thì anh không còn là tù nhân nữa hay sao? Anh có thể tận hưởng mọi thứ xa xỉ anh đặt tay lên được sao? Sao anh dám đưa một tên điếm phản bội vào nhà tù của ta và gọi hắn là alpha của mình hả? Ta mới là alpha của anh!” 

Hắn ho, và tôi nhận ra mình đang siết chặt chiếc cổ nhợt nhạt ấy. Hắn đưa tay chạm vào má tôi thật nhẹ nhàng, như thể tôi đang không bạo hành hắn vậy. “Erik, không phải như anh nghĩ đâu. Alex chỉ là một người bạn thôi, không hơn không kém. Làm ơn – buông tôi ra, Erik.” 

Tôi buông một tay khỏi cổ hắn nhưng tay kia vẫn nắm lấy cổ áo. Sức nặng của tôi vẫn đang đè hắn xuống, khốn kiếp, tôi chưa bao giờ chạm vào hắn dù chỉ một lần, nhưng giờ đây hơi ấm và mùi hương của hắn đủ để khiến tôi đỏ mặt - chẳng lẽ đến cơ thể mình tôi còn không điều khiển được hay sao? 

“Tôi cần lén đưa một thứ ra ngoài. Chỉ có vậy thôi. Bọn tôi sẽ không cùng hợp tác nữa.” 

Tôi vẫn nhìn hắn không rời mắt. “Thề đi." 

“Tôi thề,” hắn cười một tiếng run rẩy, nhưng dường như có nét đau đớn phảng phất trên gương mặt. “Tôi là của anh, và mãi chỉ của mình anh thôi.” 

“Vậy làm thế quái nào tôi thuyết phục được Emma giúp mình hả?” tôi ngồi thẳng một chút, cơn hoang mang khiến tôi càng giận dữ hơn. 

“Cô ấy đề nghị một thoả thuận. Anh biết cô ấy không muốn tôi ở bên anh, nhưng thoả thuận ấy-” hắn hít chầm chậm một hơi dài. “Tôi muốn anh tử hình tôi.” 

"Cái gì cơ?” 

“Emma có một hay hai người gì đó dưới quyền mình mà cô ấy tin tưởng tuyệt đối. Họ sẽ điều chỉnh dây treo cổ làm sao để cú rơi thậm chí không thể làm tôi bị thương. Cô ấy sẽ ở đó, cô ấy sẽ khiến cho pháp y tin rằng tôi đã chết thật, và rồi cô ấy và người của cô ấy sẽ đưa tôi ra trên đường đến chỗ hoả thiêu. Khi Alex đến thăm ngày hôm sau, tôi sẽ bảo cậu ta sắp xếp một người đến gặp bọn tôi và đưa toii trở lại với người của mình. Bọn tôi có một mạng lưới hoạt động lớn, có người có thể phẫu thuật chiếc vòng ra khỏi đầu tôi, và sau đó tôi chỉ cần ở ẩn thôi." 

“Trong bao lâu?” tôi hỏi. Giọng trống rỗng. 

“Đến hết đời,” hắn đáp, đôi mắt xanh của hắn nhìn thẳng vào tôi. “Erik, tôi không thể… hoặc là như vậy hoặc sống trong tù cho đến ngày tôi chết, luôn luôn chờ đợi cái ngày họ bắt anh tử hình tôi thật…” 

“Ta sẽ không cho phép chuyện này!” tôi cúi mặt, phá vỡ ánh nhìn giữa cả hai. 

“Nhìn tôi này,” hắn ôm lấy mặt tôi bằng cả hai tay. Tôi đã buông cổ áo hắn ra, bàn tay tôi đè lên vai hắn, như thể hắn là người đang nâng tôi lên chứ không phải ngược lại. “Đây là điều tốt nhất cho cả hai chúng ta,” tôi có thể cảm nhận giọng hắn buông thõng. “Thông qua lệnh ngay sáng mai. Sắp xếp cuộc hành hình vào tối mai, trước khi báo chí nghe tin và làm to chuyện.” 

“Quá sớm. Phải có một cách khác chứ,” tôi lắc đầu, hắn kéo tôi xuống gần mình. 

“Đây là cuộc đời chúng ta đã tự chọn cho mình,” hắn thì thầm vào môi tôi. Và rồi tôi đang nếm hắn, đè hắn xuống, cảm nhận hắn ngồi dậy khi tôi buông ra để thở. 

“Em muốn anh,” hắn rên rỉ vào miệng tôi. “Ngay bây giờ.” 

Bằng cách nào đó, trong những chuyển động hỗn loạn của hai cơ thể và chân tay, chúng tôi vào được phòng ngủ, môi không rời nhau quá một giây. Khi đến được giường, tôi chỉ biết hắn đã trút bỏ bộ đồ liền qua âm thanh khoá kéo xuống. Bên dưới bộ đồ ấy là cơ thể trần trụi của hắn, và tôi hôn lên khuôn ngực yếu ớt và nuốt trọn hắn khi hắn nắm lấy thành giường để nằm yên. Tôi có thể nghe tiếng hắn khẽ chửi thề, mặc dù trước kia tôi chưa từng thấy hắn thốt lên một từ tục tĩu nào khi có mặt tôi. 

Cuối cùng hắn kéo tôi xuống, tôi đang nằm dưới, và ngồi trên bụng tôi mà không cả cởi áo khoác tôi ra, mò mẫm cởi kéo quần tôi xuống đủ để mở cúc quần trong. Tôi tự hỏi liệu hắn có muốn nhìn tôi khoả thân không, liệu hắn có muốn nhìn tôi mà nghĩ về tôi đơn giản chỉ như một vị tổng thống hay không, rồi cả người hắn ấn xuống và tôi chẳng quan tâm tại sao hay bằng cách nào mà hắn lại muốn tôi nữa. 

Mọi chuyện lẽ ra phải như thế này. 

Chúng tôi không nói chuyện khi nằm cùng nhau sau đó. Tôi đang thiêm thiếp, một tay đặt dưới vai hắn, ý niệm tỉnh táo duy nhất của tôi lúc ấy là kiểm tra nắm đấm cửa. Tôi không thể bị phát hiện trong tình trạng này. Tôi cần một lời phủ nhận hợp lí cho báo chí và hội đồng nội các và tất cả những người sẽ đặt câu hỏi trong tương lai, “Chúng ta chỉ là bạn.” 

“Erik,” hắn thì thào. “Em ước mọi chuyện đã khác đi.” 

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, tôi không hề tin rằng tôi và hắn có thể bị chia cắt. Rằng tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ có cơ hội đáp lại tình cảm của hắn nữa. Rằng chỉ trong ít hơn hai mươi tư giờ, tôi sẽ phải chứng kiến hắn nhận án tử với một cái thòng lọng quanh cổ và một chiếc bao che kín mặt, rằng đó sẽ là hình ảnh cuối cùng của hắn mà tôi được nhìn. 

Nhưng từ đó đến nay đã bốn năm, và chưa từng có một dấu hiệu nào cho thấy Charles Xavier còn sống. Đôi lúc tôi vẫn băn khoăn liệu có phải Emma đã lừa cả hai chúng tôi, và hắn thật sự đã chết. Hay hắn đã quay lại mạng lưới gián điệp vô chính phủ của mình chỉ để chết đuối lúc vượt biên vào Ohio hoặc gặp phải sự phản đối trong hàng ngũ quân phản quốc. Tuy nhiên, tôi chưa từng một khắc nghi ngờ hắn là omega duy nhất tôi đã và sẽ thật lòng muốn. 

Tôi sẽ niêm phong những hồ sơ này cho đến ngày tôi chết, hoặc sẽ tiêu hủy chúng trước đó. Tôi chưa biết. 

 

 _16 tháng 4, 1986_  
Nhật kí Yêu,  
Tớ không biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra nữa. Mọi thứ đều quá hỗn loạn và điên rồ, tớ không nghĩ tớ thật sự tin vào chuyện này. Bọn tớ chỉ đang ăn tối, và Pietro đang cãi nhau với Raven. Hank lên gác làm việc và vờ như chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra, như chú vẫn thường làm. Mọi chuyện đều bình thường, tớ đang ngồi chọc đậu trên đĩa, rồi có tiếng gõ cửa. Vì Raven và Pietro sắp sửa hét vào mặt nhau luôn rồi nên tớ không nghĩ họ để ý. Vậy nên tớ đứng dậy và mở cửa, trong lòng hơi mong đó là một hàng xóm, lũ kh*n tọc mạch, để tớ có thể bảo họ đi mà lo chuyện của mình.  
Đứng trước cửa là một người lạ. Đó là một phụ nữ, cô ta mặc một bộ váy trắng sang trọng, tóc vàng hoàn hảo, và có một chiếc limo đen dài đỗ ngay bên lề đường.  
‘Wanda phải không?’ người phụ nữ hỏi.  
'Đúng rồi,’ tớ trả lời như thế, hoặc một câu nào đó gần như vậy.  
‘Cô là người của chính phủ,’ cô ta nói, và não tớ xoắn lại, tớ sợ đến phát tè.  
Cô Raven và chú Hank, cả hai đều có những người bạn là nhà hoạt động chính trị, những người lén đưa con người vào biên giới và những người đại loại như thế, và Pietro và tớ đã được dạy kể từ giây phút chúng tớ biết đi là nếu chúng tớ thấy Hội Hoà bình thì chúng tớ phải biến ngay, đừng lo về Chú và Dì, cứ chạy đi. Nhưng rồi... tớ kiểu, cô này đâu có trong giống mấy tên kh*n của Hội đâu. Trông cô ta đẳng cấp hơn nhiều.  
Trước khi tớ có thể nghĩ ra mình nên làm gì thì Raven đã đặt tay lên vai tớ và kéo tớ ra khỏi cửa, rồi dì ấy bỗng dưng biến thành một người to lớn áo cài kín cổ.  
‘Cô muốn cái khỉ gì?" dì hỏi người phụ nữ.  
‘Cô Darkholme,’ người phụ nữ đáp. ‘Tôi là Emma Frost, trưởng ban an ninh của tổng thống. Tôi mong cô tránh đường để tôi có thể trò chuyện với con gái cô. Xin lỗi, con gái nuôi chứ nhỉ.’  
‘Tránh xa con tôi ra,’ Raven nói, nhìn qua vai người phụ nữ, và cô ta nhìn lại và cả người Raven bỗng dưng co rúm rồi biến trở lại màu xanh tự nhiên, hai tay dì ôm đầu. Tớ có thể cảm nhận được luồng ngoại cảm rì rầm trong không khí, tớ cầu xin cô ta dừng lại.  
‘Emma,’ một giọng nói khác quát, và tớ thấy giọng nói ấy quen lắm nhưng tớ không nhớ là của ai.  
Người phụ nữ mặc đồ trắng lùi lại một bước, và Raven đứng bật dậy ngay khi người đàn ông bước ra khỏi chiếc limo và bước lên bậc thềm. Chúa ơi, đó là ngài tổng thống. Tớ phải làm cái đ*o gì đây? Tớ chỉ biết đứng đấy há miệng, và Pietro ở ngay đằng sau tớ cũng chẳng khá hơn. Anh ấy nắm chặt tay tớ, và m* nó chứ, Pietro không phải kiểu người hay thừa nhận mình sợ đâu.  
‘Cô biết ta là ai rồi đấy,’ ông ta nói với Raven. ‘Vậy nên hãy để bọn ta vào trước khi có người để ý.’  
‘Anh không được đem chúng đi!’ Raven thét,  thét thật sự ấy, và dì ấy thường hạ giọng hẳn một quãng khi cãi nhau với Pietro. Tớ nhận ra dì Raven đang toả pheromone cảnh cáo, một bản năng của động vật, bởi dì là alpha trong nhà và có kẻ đang đe doạ gia đình dì. Nhưng không có mùi hương đáp trả từ Magneto. Ông ta không thách thức dì, không thật sự. Tớ đoán là ông ta chẳng cần.  
‘Vậy đúng là chúng rồi,’ ông ta nói, và trên mặt ông ta là cái vẻ ông ta trưng ra trên poster bầu cử, ngay trên khẩu hiệu **ĐOÀN KẾT CÙNG TA, ĐOÀN KẾT CÙNG NGƯỜI ĐỘT BIẾN**. Tớ cứ tưởng đó chỉ là thêm thắt của hoạ sĩ thôi, nhưng không phải, tên kh*n ấy có cái biểu cảm đó thật. “Ta chỉ muốn trò chuyện với chúng thôi, cô Darkholme. Hãy để bọn ta vào. Nếu ta có đưa chúng đi thì ta có thể đảm bảo với cô ngày ấy không phải hôm nay đâu.”  
Raven để họ vào, nhưng ngay khi họ ngồi vào bàn - tổng thống ngồi đúng chỗ của chú Hank, trong khi chú ấy đứng lúng túng ngoài cửa, rõ ràng là chẳng hiểu mô tê gì hết - dì ấy bảo tớ và Pietro lên tầng. Pietro định phản bác nhưng dì nhìn anh ấy theo _cái kiểu này này_ , và thế là cả hai đứa đều nghe theo. Và rồi tất nhiên bọn tớ xuống ngay sau đó để nghe ngóng qua cánh cửa ngăn cách Raven và bọn tớ. Điều đầu tiên chúng tớ nghe được là giọng nói rất trầm và giận dữ của tổng thống, 'Cô không biết một tí gì về cơn giận của ta đâu. Nếu ta đã biết chuyện thì ta sẽ săn lùng và tiêu diệt hắn từ giây phút hắn chào đời. Sao hắn dám chứ?’  
Và Raven đáp thế này, hoặc là một câu tương tự như thế, ‘Anh ấy không _biết_! Anh không hiểu sao? Nếu anh nghĩ anh ấy cố tình lấy cắp từ anh thì anh chẳng hiểu gì về anh ấy cả.’  
Có tiếng cọt kẹt và tiếng kêu rền mà tớ nghĩ là của tất cả kim loại trong bếp. Magneto nói gì đó nhưng tớ không nghe được vì ông ta nói to quá.  
‘Vậy thì nghe tôi nói đây!’ Raven quát. ‘Anh ấy nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng anh ấy chẳng có cách nào để nói với anh cả, hoàn toàn vô vọng – và anh ấy _rất_ muốn gặp anh. Khi anh ấy biết về cặp sinh đôi, giúp anh ấy trốn là điều duy nhất bọn tôi có thể làm. Anh ấy hoàn toàn rối bời, anh ấy đã ở trong tù quá lâu rồi và giờ anh ấy lại phải ở trong một nhà tù khác, bị đưa từ tầng hầm này đến tầng hầm khác, không bao giờ dám ló mặt ra thế giới bên ngoài, trừ phi là cho người chúng tôi tin tưởng nhất. Và trên tất cả là việc mang thai, là biết rằng anh ấy không thể liên lạc với anh, là biết việc này sẽ huỷ hoại mọi thứ, anh ấy như chết đi vì chuyện này vậy.’  
‘Nói cho ngài ấy biết sự thật đi,’ một giọng nữ, cùa người phụ nữ mặc đồ trắng. ‘Nói cho ngài ấy biết tên phản bội đã làm gì đi.’  
‘Đừng có gọi anh trai tôi như vậy!’  
‘Vậy thì nói sự thật đi!’  
‘Sự thật gì chứ?’ Raven vẫn đang gào lên. Có tiếng ghế kéo ra và Magneto nói gì đó về việc Emma cần giải thích ngay bây giờ.  
‘Đợi ở đây,’ Raven bỗng dưng nói. ‘Đợi ngay đây.’  
Có tiếng bước chân và Pietro và tớ tránh ra, nhưng ban công khá nhỏ nên thật sự là chẳng có chỗ nào để trốn cả. Dì ấy nhìn bọn tớ lúc đi ngang qua, nhưng không nói gì khi dì bước lên chiếc cầu thang nhỏ tí xập xệ dẫn vào phòng ngủ của dì. Lúc quay lại dì đang cầm cái gì đó, và dì dừng lại chỉ đủ lâu đề nói thầm cho bọn tớ nghe, ‘Hai đứa mà thấy việc tiến triển xấu, thì cứ chạy như điên, hiểu không? Pietro, không được chạy nhanh hơn em cháu nhé.’  
Chúng tớ gật đầu và dì vào lại bếp, đóng cửa. Pietro và tớ chẳng nghe được gì cả, nên bọn tớ mò đến chỗ tấm rèm hạt cườm xấu xí mà Hank treo ở cửa bên và cố nhìn qua nó.  
Tổng thống đang ngồi ở bàn đọc cái gì đó, chắc là mảnh giấy Raven đưa. Tớ chỉ nhìn được một nửa gương mặt ông ta. Tớ nhớ là ông ta đang vuốt cằm, giống kiểu cái việc mình làm khi đang giả vờ tập trung trong bài kiểm tra khi giáo viên đến gần ấy. Và rồi mọi người giật bắn mình khi ông ta đứng dậy và bước đến bếp lò. Ông ta bật công tắc gần nhất lên và hơ tờ giấy cho đến khi nó bắt lửa. Raven rít gì đó nhưng không bảo ông ta dừng. Ông ta ném mảnh giấy cháy vào chậu rửa rồi quay lại nhìn thẳng vào bọn tớ..  
Không ai trong hai đứa chúng tớ di chuyển khi ông ta sải bước qua căn phòng. Ông ta mở rèm bằng cả hai tay. Raven đứng yên và Hank ngả người ra trước như thể chú ấy sẽ làm điều gì rất kinh khủng nếu tổng thống có hành động bất ngờ, nhưng ông ta chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào bọn tớ, và bọn tớ cũng nhìn lại.  
‘Chúng là của ta,’ tổng thống nói với vẻ cau có, nhìn qua vai mình, tớ đoán là ông ta đang nói với người phụ nữ mặc đồ trắng.  
Và rồi Pietro khốn nạn, đ*t m* nó chứ, anh ấy phun ra một tràng, ‘Biến khỏi nhà tôi đi, Hank và Raven mới là bố mẹ bọn tôi. Vậy nên biến đi.’  
Tớ nghĩ mình đã làm cái trò trong hoạt hình khi mà người ta nuốt ực một cái và nó tạo ra âm thanh cực to ấy, biết không? Nhưng tổng thống quay lại và bảo người phụ nữ mặc đồ trắng đi khởi động xe. Khi đang theo cô ta ra ngoài, ông ta rừng lại và chống tay lên khung cửa. Đầu ông ta cúi nên trông ông ta không còn cao nữa. Tớ thấy vai ông ta đang run. Nhưng ông ta không quay lại, chỉ cứ thế đi thôi. Raven chạy đến và kéo tớ vào lòng. Tớ không thể cảm nhận được gì cả, như thể tớ vừa trúng gió vậy. Dì ấy đang mắng Pietro vì đã là một thằng đần và chú Hank thì đang ôm cả hai. Tớ có thể cảm nhận được lông của chú ấy trên cổ mình. Tớ rất sợ chuyện xấu xảy ra, rằng bỗng dưng bọn tớ bị đánh bom bởi lực lượng không quân hay cái gì đó như vậy, nhưng sau đó thì chẳng có gì nữa cả. Tất nhiên là Pietro cứ liên tục đặt câu hỏi và Raven trả lời nhiều nhất có thể, nhưng dì ấy không biết trên lá thư mà Magneto đốt có gì. Cha bọn tớ - ch*a ơi, cha bọn tớ - đưa nó cho dì trước khi đi. Cha dặn dì không được đọc nó, mà phải đưa nó cho Magneto - cha là người duy nhất gọi ông ta là Erik - nếu dì không thể trả lời hết những câu hỏi của Magneto. Tớ muốn nôn. Cả tuổi thơ của mình, tớ được dạy rằng Genosha là nơi tuyệt nhất trên đời, rồi khi tớ lớn lên, Dì và Chú lại khiến tớ nhận ra rằng tổng thống là một tên bạo chúa kh*n k**p và cuộc sống sẽ tốt hơn rất nhiều khi ông ta chết đi.  
Và bây giờ thì lại thế này.

 

Diễn đàn Genosha, 20 tháng 8, 1989:  
**ĐẠI TANG CỦA GENOSHA**

Trang 1: hình ảnh toàn trang của Tổng thống Magneto 

Trang 2:  
Một người phát ngôn của chính phủ xác nhận Tổng thống Magneto đã từ trần ngày hôm qua do ngộ độc ricin, mặc dù các bác sĩ đã cho ngài sử dụng vô số loại thuốc giải và thậm chí còn thực hiện truyền máu toàn phần. Hơn hai mươi người đột biến có khả năng trị thương từ tận những vùng xa xôi như bán bảo đông bắc đã đến bệnh viện với mong muốn giúp đỡ ngài tổng thống, nhưng sáng nay, nhân viên y tế thông báo chỉ có hai đến ba người có khả năng vô hiệu hoá thuốc độc, và "thời gian không đứng về phía chúng ta". 

Một sinh viên đại học làm việc bán thời gian ở nhà bếp của toà nhà chính phủ bị bắt với cáo buộc giết người bất thành, giờ cáo buộc của đối tượng này đã thành giết người. Đối tượng là một người đột biến có khả năng điều khiển nước, được biết tên này đã từng viết nhiều bài báo phê phán những bài phát biểu về các chính sách hoà bình gần đây của ngài tổng thống với Hoa Kỳ và Canada. Cảnh sát cho biết một vài sinh viên cùng một người thân của đối tượng tình nghi đã nghe được kế hoạch ám sát tổng thống của hắn chỉ vài tiếng trước khi Magneto đổ bệnh, họ cũng đang theo sát những đầu mối đến đầu phân phát của chất độc. 

Tổng thống Magneto được tái bầu cử hai tháng trước, sau hơn ba mươi năm đương nhiệm. Ngài đã rất suýt soát chiến thắng thử thách đầu tiên của mình kể từ năm 1975, khi ngài ra quyết định thu hồi "những sửa đổi về luật bầu cử của chủng tộc ưu thế", những sửa đổi này ngăn cấm loài người được bầu cử và được đưa ra bởi người tiền nhiệm Sebastian Shaw. Chính phủ nói còn quá sớm để chỉ định người thay thế, nhưng phó tổng thống Ororo Munroe đã được đưa lên làm tổng thống tạm quyền cho đến khi quyết định chính thức được đưa ra. 

Không có nhiều ghi chép về cuộc đời trước đây của ngài Magneto, nhưng trong thời niên thiếu, ngài đóng vai trò quan trọng trong việc thành lập và duy trì sức mạnh của Nhà nước Genosha trong những năm gian khổ sau cuộc Chiến tranh Ly khai... [tiếp ở trang 3] 

 

 _Ngày 3 tháng 2, 1990_  
Nhật kí Yêu quý,  
Ờm thì, thế đấy. Tớ tìm thấy cha rồi. Bây giờ mọi chuyện cứ mờ mờ ảo ảo kiểu gì đó, tớ không biết phải diễn tả thế nào nữa. Nó chẳng giống những gì tớ tưởng tượng một chút nào cả.  
Lúc đầu thì tớ rất sợ. Phải đi khắp nơi và chẳng biết một tí gì ở những chốn ấy, và phải nói dối tất cả những người giúp tớ, và cố giấu giọng Genosha của mình. Và trong một cái khách sạn tớ ở, có cả poster tuyên truyền mọi người phải thông báo cho chính quyền ngay khi có điều gì có vẻ là hoạt động của người đột biến. Kể từ ngày tớ vượt biên, tớ hầu như chẳng ăn nổi.  
Cha gặp tớ ở ga tàu. Tớ chỉ đang đứng đó thôi, tớ không có bản đồ mà cũng không dám hỏi đường. Đằng nào thì tớ cũng chẳng biết mình định đi đâu. Khi viết thư từ Cincinatti cho tất cả những người tên Charles Eisenhardt ở Westchester (Raven bảo cha có thể dùng tên đó, nhưng tớ chẳng dám hy vọng nhiều) tớ không nói làm sao để liên lạc với tớ. Nhưng mà, dù sao thì cha cũng là một nhà ngoại cảm mà.  
Lúc đầu thì tớ không biết người đang đến chỗ mình là ai. Tớ đã thấy ảnh của cha, nhưng bây giờ cha trọc đầu và ngồi xe lăn. Rồi cha chào, ‘Chào con, Wanda,’ và thế là tớ nhận ra. Tớ oà khóc. Xấu hổ chết được. Cha đã chuẩn bị sẵn một bịch khăn giấy, vậy nên tớ đoán cha cũng biết là một trong hai người sẽ không giữ được bình tĩnh. Cha hỏi liệu tớ có gặp khó khăn gì trong hành trình của mình không, và tớ trả lời là không, và cha nói, giọng cha có vẻ lo lắng mặc dù trông cha giống giáo sư của tớ vậy, 'Con hai mốt tuổi rồi phải không? Chúng ta có thể đi uống ở đâu đó nếu con thích. Ta không muốn vội vã quá.'  
‘Con không có chứng minh nhân dân', tớ vừa cười vừa đáp.  
‘Ồ, hẳn là vậy rồi,’ cha cũng cười, và giọng cha giống Pietro lắm, thế là tớ lại bắt đầu khóc. Tớ ước gì Pietro đã đi cùng mình. Tên khốn cứng đầu. ‘Dù sao thì, ta luôn có thể bày trò một chút mà nhỉ,’ cha nói, và đặt tay lên thái dương.  
Chỉ trong một giây thoáng qua, tớ nhìn thấy vết sẹo trên đầu cha, và tớ nhận ra trước đây có người đã từng phẫu thuật vòng ức chế vào đầu cha, hẳn đã lâu lắm rồi bởi bây giờ việc đó đã bị cấm. Tớ đoán cha đang dùng sức mạnh của mình để che đi vết sẹo.  
‘Nghe ổn đấy ạ,’ tớ đáp. Chẳng việc gì phải vội vã cả.  
Rất ổn.  
Tớ và cha tìm được một chỗ yên tĩnh trong một quán rượu đầy sinh viên và dân nghệ thuật. Cha hỏi về cuộc đời tớ một lúc. Một lúc rất lâu thì đúng hơn. Cha rất giỏi gợi chuyện. Tớ đã sợ cha là một ông già kì cục xấu tính hoặc nhàm chán nào đó, nhưng bọn tớ rất hợp nhau. Tớ mang theo ảnh của Pietro, dì Raven và chú Hank, và cha rõ ràng là rất vui khi được thấy họ. Tớ muốn hiểu thêm về cha nhưng lại không biết bắt đầu từ đâu. Tớ không hỏi về chiếc xe lăn, nhưng có vẻ như cha đã dùng nó từ rất lâu rồi. Vậy nên thay vào đó tớ hỏi về cha.  
‘Dì Raven bảo con cha được ràng buộc,’ tớ nháy mắt. Tớ biết mình là một alpha, nhưng thời này ràng buộc nghe có vẻ lạc hậu lắm rồi, mặc dù đến bảy mươi phần trăm các cặp đôi kết hôn đều được ràng buộc. ‘Nhưng mà, cha biết không, con sẽ chẳng trách gì đâu nếu mối ràng buộc ấy với cha hoàn toàn vô nghĩa.'  
‘Ồ không, ta có yêu anh ấy,’ cha chỉ nói vậy, và rồi cha hỏi, ‘Con gặp anh ấy bao giờ chưa?’  
‘Một vài lần ạ. Ông ấy biết về con và Pietro khi bọn con mười bảy tuổi, và thỉnh thoảng đến. Con nghĩ ông ấy chẳng biết phải làm gì với bọn con cả.’  
‘Ta cũng nghĩ vậy.’  
‘Và rồi năm ngoái khi…’ tớ không thể nghĩ ra một cách nào dễ chịu để nói về việc ấy cả. Vụ ám sát.  
Chuyện đó không hay xảy ra với những người bạn biết, với người tình cờ lại là cha ruột của bạn. Giá mà tớ là nhà ngoại cảm. ‘Chính vì thế nên con mới quyết định đi tìm cha. Con ước gì mình đã có thêm thời gian với ông ấy.’  
‘Ta cũng vậy,’ cha nói.  
Nói chung là mọi chuyện ổn. Cha rất tốt. Tuy vậy, trong số những thứ tớ không ngờ đến trong đời mình, đây chắc chắn nằm trong top 5.  
Tớ đang băn khoăn không biết mình có thể tìm một công việc ở đây không, sống với cha một thời gian, tìm hiểu xem cha có đang hạnh phúc không. Tớ cũng sẽ ép Pietro đến thăm. Anh ấy không thể từ chối được đâu.  
Và tớ nghĩ, hẳn đó là điều người cha alpha của bọn tớ sẽ mong muốn, nhỉ?

 

28 tháng 2, 1969 

Gửi Erik,  
Nếu anh đang đọc lá thư này thì anh đã tìm ra Raven, và có quá nhiều bí mật cần được phơi bày. Em thề với anh con bé không hề biết những gì em tiết lộ trong lá thư này hay phần lớn câu chuyện của chúng ta. Làm ơn đừng trút giận lên con bé, mà hãy trút giận lên em và cả những kí ức của em, mặc cho số phận của em hiện ra sao. Em đã nói dối anh và huỷ hoại mọi hy vọng về một hạnh phúc vẹn toàn của anh. Em hoàn toàn nhận lỗi về phía mình. Cô Frost có thể xoa dịu một phần thương tổn em đã gây ra, nhưng nếu cô ấy không thể và em vẫn còn sống, hãy tìm em và để em thử. Em sẽ làm mọi thứ vì anh. 

Sự thật là thế này: khi anh và em lần đầu gặp tại đồn của Hiệp hội Hoà bình, anh và Azazel là hai người duy nhất không đeo vòng ức chế. Khi ấy em đang tuyệt vọng và sợ hãi, vậy nên em đã dùng năng lực của mình để truyền nhu cầu sinh học mà em dành cho Alex vào anh. Em không biết anh đã được ràng buộc hay chưa. Nhưng em biết anh sẽ không thể được ràng buộc lần nữa cho đến khi phép thuật của em bị hoá giải, có lẽ chỉ bởi một nhà ngoại cảm năng lực cao hơn em. Sự thật là em cũng đã được ràng buộc với Alex kể từ ngày bọn em gặp nhau ở trong quân đội, khi đó em mười sáu tuổi và cậu ấy mười bốn tuổi, nhưng vì sự an toàn của cả hai, bọn em chỉ giữ mối quan hệ như đồng đội và chưa bao giờ chính thức hoá mối ràng buộc này. Nhưng giờ Alex đã ra đi và phổi em như bị bóp nghẹn khi biết mình đã mất cả hai người. Ngày mai, nếu Chúa thuận lòng, em sẽ nằm trên một chiếc thuyền không sáng đèn, lặng lẽ trôi qua Hồ Erie đến Ohio. Em không biết hai đứa trẻ trong bụng mình là của anh hay của Alex, em chỉ biết chúng sẽ có một cuộc đời tốt đẹp hơn ở đây, với tư cách là những người đột biến tự do. Em không thể ở lại Genosha, nơi mà mọi cặp mắt đều biết rõ mặt em. 

Có những đêm em nằm mơ, về căn phòng bê tông lạnh lẽo và biết rằng, mỗi ngày, em sẽ sớm được gặp anh. Em tỉnh giấc không thể kìm chế mình và nước mắt không ngừng rơi, và em chỉ có thể tự thoả mãn trong suy nghĩ về anh. Em nhớ những cuộc trò chuyện của chúng ta. Em nhớ hình dáng bờ vai anh trong những bộ vét xa xỉ của anh. Em nhớ tương lai vô vọng chúng ta đã có thể có cùng nhau. Nhưng có lẽ nó chỉ còn là hiện thực anh từng biết, và là hiện thực giờ đây anh sẽ không bao giờ tin vào. 

Bạn của anh,  
C. 


End file.
